


The Wondering Faunus

by Ferox_Beastia666



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Canon Bending, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferox_Beastia666/pseuds/Ferox_Beastia666
Summary: Ferox Beastia is the child of former assassin Artemis Beastia, and former Brawnwen tribe member Marco Beastia, losing his parents at a young age and bouncing from a failed adoption to the Rose Xaio Long family Ferox eventually ends up running away after a fight with his step sister Yang at the age of 8. He makes his way to Mistral by accident intending to head to Menagerie to live with other Faunus like himself. However winding up in Mistral Ferox unlocks his semblance to control grimm and is then taken in by the leader of the White Fang Sienna Khan. At the age of 14 he heads up the shadows of the White Fang known as the Black Guard meant to keep disorderly members in line and run under cover operations. His team FEAR is what keeps the White Fang loyal and in line. Or it used to at the very least. Now at the age of 16 Ferox is sent to deal with Adam and is betrayed by the extremist causing Ferox to seek out help from the last place he was willing to look. Beacon Academy. For half the year he works and bunks with Team RWBY and tries his best to assist them in looking into the underworld of Vale and discover what the bigger fight on their hands truly is.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is really my first Fanfiction I've written using Oc's from other people.  
> Creators with Oc's in my work both have helped me greatly with my work and have given me use of their characters.  
> Winter1112 (A fellow creator and dear friend)  
> Centurion, (A dear friend)  
> Song One More Light by Linken Park

Prologue

As the three coffins were set into the cold ground a young child stood next to an orphanage attendant watching as his family was set to rest. Across from him was a fairly well off looking family dressed in white, two adults, one teenage girl and one girl about one year older than the mourning child. He looked at the older man and studied his features carefully burning his face into his young mind. This seemed to catch the man’s attention and he quickly put on a fake look of sorrow his daughters looked on board however the older of the two girls seemed genuinely sad for the young child who had lost his parents and now had to watch on as they were put to rest.  
Four head stones were brought and set once the dirt was placed of course only three were put to rest as the fourth was never found in the ruins of the unsafe dust mine. As time went on after the stones were set only the boy and the woman from the orphanage stood in front of the graves. He heard the youngest of the wealthy family say.  
“Finally we get to leave.” She said coldly as her mother scolded her.  
“Weiss enough show some respect for the dead, that poor boy.”  
“But mom he’s just a…”  
“Weiss that’s enough” her father said. “Come along now.” The four of them left the cemetery.  
The boy fell to his knees in front of the graves and sighed sadly when the Orphanage woman put her hand on his shoulder. “I’ll be waiting by the gates deary. Take your time and say your goodbyes.” She was kind and smiled sadly down at the grieving child before leaving her young charge behind. The boy kneeled there his tail swishing lazily in the snow looking at the words that were carved in stone. Here lay Artemis, Marco, Arcon, and Amabilia Beastia.  
“Mom...dad….Arcon...Ama...I’m sorry… I love you goodbye… I’ll come visit I promise.” He stood up and walked over to the woman who loaded him into a car and drove him to his new “home”  
Two years later the young child was adopted by a family who lived in Vale or rather an extension of Vale. Mountain Glen, unfortunately for the child his new family wasn’t exactly nice. He himself however had tried to runaway from them quite a few times all he wanted was to go back to Atlas and see his real family at the graveyard however strange that may be for a six year old child. Every escape attempt was met with a beating or he was locked up in his room where he wasn’t allowed to come out for days and wasn’t fed a bit. The child wanted nothing more to join his family wherever they had gone since the day the mine collapsed but he knew if he was patient enough he would be saved from these horrible people.  
One day the sirens blared indicating a grimm attack was coming. He knew today was the day. He slipped out of his room and out of the house weaving through crowds of people trying to get to the safe houses while he was simply trying to get out of the city all together. Then his mother found him and grabbed him by the tail making him scream in pain and scratch her with his claws. Unlike most faunus the boy had two features linking him to his animal which seemed to be some type of lizard. The woman recoiled and smirked kicking the child away from her and closing the shelter door behind her. Little did either know they were being watched by one of the huntresses she was dressed in a white cloak two chain scythes in her hands her silver eyes looked over the child as she called him over to her and picked him up.  
“Don’t worry little one, I’ll keep you safe.” Her voice was gentle and he clung to her for dear life as she brought him to an airship ordering the pilot to take him to Beacon and have him wait for her in Ozpin’s office. Ozpin… he knew that name, he vaguely remembered when he was three a man named Ozpin came to Atlas to help his family with his issue of throwing temper tantrums and he also knew that Beacon was a huntsmen academy. What was a man who helped people with out of control kids be doing at Beacon? He thought as he was taken from his old home.  
After the situation in Mountain Glen was considered a loss and the people retreated into the underground subway tunnels the woman from earlier walked into Ozpin’s office to find the boy sitting with a cup of hot cocoa in his hands talking happily with the old headmaster, he looked up and smiled his tail swishing lazily at his side.  
“Ms. Rose I’m glad to see you’ve made it back safely this young boy has been quite entertaining.” he said.  
“Hello.” The boy smiled brightly.  
“Professor I have to tell you something. This child has lost his parents, even if they hadn’t died I would recommend he be rehomed immediately.”  
“T-they weren’t my parents…” The boy said. “They adopted me, my real family is dead…”  
“I’m very sorry to hear that little one.” the woman said.  
“Well Ms. Rose, how about you take him?” Ozpin smiled leaning forward.  
“Well we do have the space...and Yang could use someone to play with Ruby is still just a toddler…”  
“I don’t want to be a bother…” the child said and the woman shook her head.  
“No you’re not a bother sweetie and besides Tai has always wanted a son.” The boy’s red eyes widened and his smile appeared once again. He scroll went off and she saw it was Taiyang so she sent him a message letting him know what was going on. “He’s very excited to meet you little one.  
The child spent the next two years living with Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long and their two daughters Ruby and Yang. After a small incident with an Ursa that the child managed to fight off weeks before and a fight with his older sister the boy decided he wasn’t going to be a burden on his new family, so he packed a bag and left a note and ran away. He wound up in Mistral and ran into the woods he kept running until his legs gave out and he collapsed in a small clearing. He heard growling a Beowolf lunged at him and he closed his eyes waiting for death but nothing ever happened. When he opened his eyes the beast was glowing blue it’s red markings replaced with light blue ones.  
“Impressive.” A voice said as a woman emerged from the woods. “I could help you learn to control that power of yours if you like. What’s your name?” The woman’s ears twitched slightly.  
“My name is Ferox Beastia...who are you?”  
“Sienna Khan.” She held out her hand and with a little hesitation the boy took it.


	2. Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferox catches the attention of Ozpin after a run in with the White Fang in Vale after dropping off some broken equipment to someone who would be able to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first real chapter of the story! Yay, this may be uploaded in two parts part two will most likely be significantly shorter than part one I'm not 100% sure.  
> I don't believe any of my friends' OC's are in this chapter but you will see more the closer the Vytal Festival becomes

Ferox was sitting outside a store after dropping off some damaged equipment shaking his head.  _ She won’t be happy about this _ . He thought deciding to walk down the street, he put his hands in his pocket and hid his mask in his coat. As he walked he noticed he was gaining some looks from people he simply ignored them until several dressed in White Fang uniforms surrounded him. Shaking his head he sighed,

“Look I don’t know who sent you or why you’re here but I do know your best course of action is turning around taking off your masks and walking away” the wind caught his red trench coat as the moon illuminated the night sky showing off the black designs on his arms and back.

“We’re here to kill you! You’ve been enough trouble to our cause and our leader has ordered it!” this made Ferox chuckle he opened his blood red eyes and looked at the one who spoke.

“My friend I sincerely doubt that.” He moved his coat behind a hilt of a sword showing it off the dog headed pommel shined in the low light. “Walk away final warning.” 

Without warning two of the men behind him charged swords raised and he flipped over them unsheathing his sword and slashed at them as he moved over the two foolish faunus. Landing as they fell he pulled out a mask that covered his mouth, it was black with red teeth looking like a mouth of some kind of grim. He put it on and drew a pistol with the word  _ Lilith _ engraved on it.

“What the… no that’s a myth!” Another charged only for Ferox to spin around him and smash the pommel of his sword into the poor boy’s neck and taking aim at the next one shooting him dead in the chest. He flew backwards and landed flat on his back

“he won’t be getting up anytime soon.” Ferox said casually. The group was angry now and they all rushed at him some slashing and others shooting with rifles. Ferox ducked, parried and returned every attack that was launched against him. Without skipping any beets he swept  the legs out from under three of them with his tail before shooting them all in the chest. “I haven’t given any of you killing blows because I don’t need to dispose of eighteen bodies.” he spun his sword and sheathed it as well as holstering his gun.

He turned to walk away but found himself unable to move, he sighed shaking his head again. He then saw a blonde woman with green eyes and a very angry expression on her face,

“You are in big trouble mister.” She said.

“Who are you my mother?” 

Before he knew it he was in an interrogation office, sitting next to another which was currently in use. Apparently he wasn’t the only one they caught that night. About a half hour passed before the woman and a man with grey hair walked in.

“Hello there.” Ferox instantly knew who it was.

“Hello Professor Ozpin.” he said casually.

“So you do remember me and I remember you Ferox Beastia. Summer and Taiyang were quite.. Upset when you vanished.” 

“I didn’t want to burden them with my presence, besides their daughters didn’t seem to want me there anway.” 

“How can you be certain?” 

“One told me so. And I ran away. I found yet another family. As for what happened tonight I was simply defending myself.” 

“I know. What I want to know is with your skills and abilities would you like to come to my school?” 

“What would the headmaster of Beacon Academy want with a sixteen year old faunus like myself?”

“I think you could do well and we have spoken with your new sister she has agreed to allow it.”

“She did?”

“That’s right she also says good luck.” 

“Well then I gladly accept your offer Professor.” 

A few days passed and Ferox walked off the airship as a blonde rushed by him and hurled into a trash can. He patted him on the back and wished him better before walking away, he looked at the school in aw he hadn’t been there since he was six. Ten years he wondered how he’d do in this new place and smiled. A crowd of people rushed by him one of which he noticed had long blonde hair. He then heard some yelling then an explosion sighing he decided to see who blew up so he walked over to see two girls one with white hair pale skin dressed in a pale white dress. The other was also pale with silver eyes black hair with red tips dressed in black with a red cloak.

“Unbelievable! This is exactly what I was talking about!” The girl in white shouted.

“I’m really really sorry.” Said the girl in black poking her fingers together.

“You complete dolt! What are you even doing here?! Aren’t you a little young to be attending Beacon?”

“Well I...uh…” the white haired girl wasn’t giving her a moment to defend herself.

“This isn’t some ordinary combat school you know!? We’re here to learn to fight monsters so watch were you’re going!” 

“Why don’t you keep your junk out of the walkway princess?” Ferox said as he walked over sword on his hip. “And aren’t you a little too temperamental to be a huntress?”

“Yeah I said I was sorry princess!” The girl with the cape said.

“It’s heiress actually.” A girl with long black hair and a bow walked over with the dust vial. “Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company the largest producer of energy propellant in the world.” 

“Finally some recognition!” She smiled.

“The same company known for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners.” The girl with the bow added.

The white haired girl became enraged and took her dust back before storming off as some attendants packed up her stuff.

“Make sure the quark is on tight Ice Queen!” Ferox called after her.

Then he and the other girl walked away from the one with the cape on his way to the courtyard. He quickly found a spot and set down his bag  and suitcase, he sighed leaning against the wall crossing his arms. A few minutes went by and Ferox noticed the same girl in white screaming at the same girl with the cape a blonde thrown into the mix this time, his hand went to his pistol and he sighed shaking his head.

“Don’t do it Ferox it may make you feel better for a second but will only cause trouble.” he let go of his pistol grip and looked at the stage as Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch walked onto it. 

“I’ll keep this brief. You have traveled here in search for knowledge, to hone your craft and develop new skills and when you are finished you plan to dedicate your lives to protecting the people. But I look out amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose direction. You assume knowledge will free you from this but your time at this school will prove knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.” He finished and walked away leaving the mic to Glynda.

“You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready you are dismissed.” Without a second thought Ferox walked off and started to explore the school. Later he picked out one of the corners of the ballroom and settled in taking out one of the many knives from a bag. He studied it, the blade was sharp and the pointed,with red markings in the black flat of the blade. Flipping the blade over it was inscribed with a sword and shield he then heard the girls from before screaming their heads off while the one in black blue out some candles. 

The next day Ferox was the first one up and ready, he went to the locker room and opened his locker. Inside was a black sleeveless turtleneck black jeans, boots with red laces, he got dressed then he started to wrap his hands in dark purple armbands listening to music and humming along to it. Then came his trench coat, the crimson colored jacket was a gift to him on his fifthteenth birthday from some random shopkeeper. He placed it on the door of the lockar and attached his sword to his hip along with his gun under his armpit, then he slipped extra mags into the slots in his coat as well as throwing knives on the other side before finally putting the coat. He walked to the cliffs and stared out at the trees below him he saw the launch pads with Beacon’s emblem on them. He stood there for a while as the wind caught his coat and closed his eyes he began to do what he did everyday as the sun rose.

He sat on one of the launch pads crossed his legs placed his hands on his knees and closed his eyes, in his head he took count of his arcinal. One sword, one gun, twelve knives, one dagger, six mags each loaded with ten rounds of gravity dust bullets one dust woven jacket and two dust infused arm wraps. He heard footsteps and slight conversation as the steps got closer.

“I see someone is already here.” Professor Goodwitch said surprised to see Ferox sitting on one of the pads.

“Good morning professor Goodwitch, and to you as well professor Ozpin.” Ferox said this without opening his eyes, eventually he stood up and stretched. 

When all of the students were at the cliff Ozpin spoke. “For years you’ve trained to become warriors and today your skills will be tested in the Emerald forest.” 

“Now, I’m sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be receiving teammates, today.” Goodwitch said.

“Huh?” Ruby whined. 

“These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you work well with.” Ozpin said “That being said the first person you make eye contact with when you land will be your partner for the next four years.”  
“What?!?” Ruby was shocked and her hopes shattered.

“See I told you.” a girl with orange hair said to a boy with long black hair. 

After a quick explanation of the task they must complete they were launched into the forest one by one. Ferox jumped off the pad as it shot him forward to gain a little extra speed and air time. His hands in his pockets he flew through the air until his coat glowed a sickly purple color and he straightened out slowly descending to the ground. When he landed he began walking still listening to the music in his ears. As he walked creatures began to follow him through the woods a large beowolf with blue markings rushed up to his side, Ferox looked down at her and smiled.

“Hello Luna.” He patted her on the head, and noticed it wasn’t just his wolves following them but others. “Luna kill the grimm don’t leave a single one standing.” with that order Luna her pack of nine other beowolves ripped through the larger pack of monsters. Ferox waited patiently for his monsters to return and smiled when they did. He continued on hearing the sounds of gunfire and saw the smoke of a fire. “Interesting.” he thought out loud. He continued on eventually drawing his sword to deal with an alpha beowolf that got passed his own wolves. 

He finally came out of the woods his ten wolves behind him he saw the girls from yesterday the blonde and the girl with long black hair standing there. He waved calmly walking forward his grimm staying at his side. The girls readied their weapons and he put up his hand and shook his head as Luna stepped to his side and he scratched behind her ears.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t attack my pets.” 

“Pets!?” The blonde shouted. “Those are…”

“Monsters? Creatures of Grimm? Once yes now no I have tamed these beasts and they’re now my faithful companions never wavering or disobeying an order. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Ferox walked over to one of the pieces a white queen piece he smiled and picked it up. “So why haven’t you two moved on yet?” They both shrugged

“So what’s your name?” The blonde asked.  
“My name is Ferox Beastia nice to meet you.”

“F-Ferox?!” The blonde sounded shocked.

“Yes?”

“You don’t recognize me? It’s me Yang Xiao Long.” the boy blinked a bit before saying.

“Oh my gods I can’t believe I’d find you here.”

“You two know each other?” The girl with the bow asked.

“Yeah he’s my baby brother well adopted, but still.” 

“Was...I ran away so I wouldn’t be a burden on your family anymore remember?” Yang’s eyes developed a sad look.

“Look I'm sorry for what I said eight years ago… I was angry and shouldn’t have…” 

“Shhh it’s okay I’ve already forgiven you. It may be crazy but even at the age of eight I did know things said in anger aren’t how the angry truly feel.” He opened his arms and the two shared a quick hug. Then they heard a rather loud girlish scream, 

“Blake Ferox did you hear that? A girl is in trouble!” 

“Um Yang…” Both Ferox and Blake said pointing upward as Ruby fell from the sky and Jaune collided with her and they both landed in a tree.

“Did your sister just fall from the sky?” Blake asked.

“What?” Ferox asked.

“I…” Then on the other side of the clearing the girl and boy from the cliff came riding in on an Ursa which fell over after an explosion on its back.

“Aw… it’s broken..” The girl said.

“Nora… never do that again…” 

“Ooh!” the girl named Nora rushed over to the chess pieces and picked up the rook “I’m queen of the castle I’m queen of the castle!” 

“Nora!”

“Coming Ren.” She said cheerfully.

“Did she just ride in on an Ursa?” Both Ferox and Blake were very concerned as a redhead came running in with a death stalker chasing her.

“Jaune!” she shouted.

“Pyrrha!” The blond boy replied

“Jaune, and Pyrrha Nora and Ren good to know.” Ferox said.

“Did she just run here with a death stalker on her tail?”

“I can’t take it anymore! Can everyone just chill for five seconds before something crazy happens!?” Yang shouted fire coming off her hair.

“Um Yang?” Ruby said patting her sister’s shoulder and she sighed as Weiss fell from the sky and Jaune caught her,

“My hero…” She said landing on his back.

“The words you’re looking for are thank and you.” Ferox shook his head as Pyrrha landed at their feet.

“Great the gang's all here now we can die together!” Yang said. 

“Not if I can help it.” Ruby said charging at the Death Stalker only to get beaten down, She got up and began to run back to the group as the Nevermore shot down it’s feathers pinning Ruby’s cape down Ferox shouted.

“Mechka!” a large Ursa Major came running from the woods and grappled the Death stalker’s tail saving Ruby it roared at the beast and threw it away. The Ursa ran over to Ferox and he patted it on the head. “Good girl now you can go, Luna you and your pack are dismissed.” The eleven grimm vanished in a plumb of black smoke. “Well let’s get going that thing isn’t staying down for long.” 

“Wait! Explain how…” Ferox cut Weiss off.

“When we’re all safe I will explain but not before. Not open for discussion.” 

Each pair grabbed a piece and then they moved towards the cliffs where they fought the death stalker and nevermore. With some effort they managed to kill the two beasts and made it back to Beacon. Ozpin pulled Ferox aside and told him he would be added to one of the teams as there was an odd number of students. They proceeded to the assembly hall where teams were announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Once more please keep all criticism constructive


	3. It's a Team Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferox is appointed as team RWBY's unofficial fifth member until he can be placed on a team of his own. Ruby discovers he is in fact the very adopted brother who ran away eight years prior to her entry into Beacon. Ferox then confronts Weiss on her behavior on the first official day of class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys since this Chapter is going to be pretty short as the Episode it was written for was pretty short I'll upload the next Chapter either tomorrow or Thursday.

 

“Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long you retrieved the white knight pieces and from this day forward will be known as team RWBY, lead by Ruby Rose.” there was a roar of applause then Ozpin spoke again. “Ferox Beastia you collected the white queen piece sadly we have an odd number of students this year so rather than send you home I will assign you a team for you to work with for the next four years. So I’ve decided to place you with team RWBY until such time we can place you on a team of your own.”

“Thank you professor Ozpin.” Ferox smiled and joined his new team of which he was the fifth member. The group of five walked to their assigned dorm room and saw only four beds, they stood there in silence for a moment before Ruby asked the obvious question.

“Where’s Ferox gonna…” 

“I got it covered Ruby,” He said setting down his duffel bag and began to assemble a loft bed. He pulled out an air mattress and inflated it setting it on top of the tall frame along with a blanket and his pillow. He then placed a sheet over the gap covering the desk underneath the frame. “There” he took off his coat and set it on one of the corners of the frame then began to unravel his arm wraps to reveal black scales and claws on his fingers. 

“Better?” Yang asked.

“Much. thank you Yang.” he tossed the wraps onto his bunk and scratched at his arms “So itchy all the time.”

“A faunus with claws and a tail?” Weiss asked. “That’s unusual.” 

“Why’s that?” Ruby asked.

“Most faunus only have one animal feature I for some reason have two.” Ferox explained. “Also Ruby I know you’re going to ask the question so yes I’m your adopted big brother that ran away eight years ago.” 

“You jerk!” Ruby tackled him to the ground and hugged him “Mom and Dad were so worried about you! Where have you been!?” 

“Mistral.” 

“Who’s been taking care of you?”

“Someone.” 

“Who?” Yang asked.

“A few of you may not like the answer.” 

“Who!?” The two siblings shouted.

“Fine fine but get off me!” Ruby got up and Ferox got on his bed crossing his legs. “Her name is Sienna she’s very nice and she also is the one who trained me how to fight.”

“Well I’m glad to hear you found someone to keep you safe.” Yang smiled. “But you runaway like that again you’re going to hope we don’t find you.” she warned and he laughed.

“Noted.” tail swishing behind him. “Well I’m gonna hit the shower anyone want to go in before me?”

There was no objections so Ferox got some clean clothes and went into the bathroom, while he showered Weiss and Blake asked about him and how Ruby and Yang knew him. He emerged in a sleeveless shirt and pajama bottoms a towel around his neck. 

“It’s rude to talk about people behind their backs ladies.” he said the words on his shirt read  _ Crawling, falling, puking, crying, pain, blood are acceptable, quitting is not. _ On the back it said  _ Life’s greatest lessons are taught through pain _ . “Anyway it’s not like it’s a big deal, after one of my adopted families died their mother took me in I lived with them for two years and Yang and I had a fight and rather than be a burden on them any longer than I had been I ran away and wound up in Mistral. I was only a child had I been older things may have turned out different. There’s no point in crying about it waste of time.” He yawned and smiled. “Well I’ll be turning in for the night so please try and keep quiet if you’ll be up much later.” 

With that he went to sleep and slept through the night, he was surprised that no one woke him up accept his own alarm. When he woke up people were still sleeping so he went about his daily routine of early morning endurance training  a quick shower and some meditation. Then he heard a loud whistle and opened one eye to see Weiss fall to the floor,

“Good morning team RWBY!” Ruby proclaimed proudly.

“What’s wrong with you!?” Weiss growled clearly upset she was rudely awoken from her slumber.

“She’s a five year old trapped in a fifteen year old’s body.” Ferox stated calmly his tail swishing off the side of his bed, his right eye was still closed and he was smiling at the scene below him.

“Now that you’re awake we can officially start our first order of business!” Ruby continued.

“What are you talking about?” Weiss asked.

“Decorating!” Yang shouted holding a bunch of stuff in her hands that seemed to belong to Ruby.

“Yang why do you have Ruby’s headphones?” Ferox asked.

“What?” Weiss seemed very confused.

“We still need to unpack.” Blake explained as her suitcase fell open “and clean.” Weiss rolled her eyes. Ruby blew her whistle again and Weiss once again became acquainted with the floor. The girls and Ferox got to work stocking shelves, putting up posters and such, Ferox however was keeping his things under his bed putting up a nice tapestry with a sword and three slash marks behind it if one didn’t know better they would mistake it for the White Fang emblem. He set up a laptop as well as a few other things to give the room its own connection to the CCT, so they didn’t have to rely on the school wifi. After all was done the girl’s beds were in a pile in the center of the room.

“This isn’t going to work.” Weiss said.

“It’s a bit cramped,” Blake agreed.

“Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff,” Yang suggested.

“Or we could ditch the beds...and make them into bunk beds!” Ruby threw her hands in the air.

“That sounds incredibly dangerous…” Weiss objected.

“And super awesome!” Yang agreed.

“It does seem efficient.” Blake said.

“We could get more loft beds.” Ferox said. 

“I say we should put it to a vote.” Weiss seemed nervous. 

“I think we just did.” Ruby said and the girl’s got to work, after all was finished Ferox wasn’t sure about Ruby and Weiss’ beds but Yang and Blake’s seemed the most stable. “Objective complete, now our next order of business is classes” Ruby seemed sad about this. “We have a few classes together today at 9 we gotta be-” 

“Did you say nine o’clock?!” Weiss shouted.

“Yeah…”  
“It’s eight fifty five you dunce!” They then saw the door ajar and Ferox was already gone. While the rest of team RWBY and team JNPR were running for class Ferox had already informed the teacher they may be a little late, then class began.

“Monsters! Demons, Prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of Grimm go by many names, but I merely refer to them as prey!” Professor Port said before laughing. Ferox noticed Ruby was sleeping Yang was staring on with a bored expression, Blake and Weiss were the only ones on the team paying attention. “And you shall too once you’ve graduated from this prestigious academy,” 

Soon enough even Ferox was zoning out as he was only talking about himself, his lecture seemed to drag on and on until Ruby started to doodle a picture of professor Port with stink lines. As this went on Weiss was getting more and more annoyed with their leader, it all came to a head when professor Port asked who thought themselves to be the embodiment of what a huntsmen should be Weiss threw her hand up into the air.

“I do sir.” Ferox stifle a chuckle earning a glare from the heiress, at which Ferox waved smiling.

Weiss changed into her battle clothing and had her sword ready, each member of the team saying words of encouragement Weiss only snapped at Ruby this annoyed Ferox, awakening his brotherly instincts that had long gone dormant. Professor Port cut off the lock on the cage to reveal a boarbatusk which ran out and Weiss parried it’s initial attack to the side. 

“Haha weren’t expecting that now were you?” Professor Port asked as if he were clever.

Weiss charged forward and her sword got caught in the boarbatusk’s tusks, and began to thrash it’s head around until Weiss was forced to let go of her rapier. She dove for her weapon and once again yelled at Ruby who was merely trying to help as the creature charged at her, Weiss put up a Glyph knocking it onto its back and she jumped off yet another spearing the creature through the stomach just like Ruby said to do. With that class was dismissed, Ferox was now going to let Weiss have it especially after what she said to Ruby after class. He rounded the corner just as Weiss said.

“Ozpin made a mistake.” She then started to walk away. 

“Ozpin made a mistake alright letting you into this academy!” Ferox shouted after her following.

“Ferox wait…” Ruby tried to stop him but it was too late he was hot on the heiress’ trail. He managed to corner her.

“What is your problem?” He demanded.

“Excuse me!?” She seemed offended.

“Where do you get off talking to Ruby like that? Don’t you realize she’s simply doing the best she can? You say she’s been acting like a child you’re the one throwing a tantrum!” 

“Tantrum!?” Weiss growled.

“Back in the classroom Blake and Yang gave you words of encouragement but the second Ruby said something you shouted at her. She tried giving you helpful advice and yet again you yelled at her for trying to help you. She is fifteen two years younger than you yet you act like you’re four years old and daddy won’t buy you a doll.” 

“How dare…” 

“Don’t interrupt me Ice Queen! You are a temperamental child and quite honestly I thought you were different from your father. Guess I was wrong,” Ferox started walking away.

“What do you mean by that?!” He turned around real quick and got in her face.

“The second you don’t get what you want you start acting like a brat! You were the same back then… see ya.” He walked away his tail flicking angrily. 

After seeing Ruby talking with Ozpin he decided to go down to the shooting range where he found an open booth and began to open fire on holograms of grimm and known criminals. Then one popped up it was of Adam Taurus, Ferox growled and shot the image right between the eyes and took great satisfaction as the image shattered into pieces. After emptying a few mags Ferox finally left the rang and went back to his room to do his homework. Once that was done he drew his little curtain and began to take apart Lilith. Pulling the slide back and engaging the catch, he pulled the mag release and setting the magazine aside, then he checked the chamber making sure the chamber was clear. Once that was confirmed he pulled the slide release disengaged the catch allowing the slide to move forward, pulling it back once more then he pulled the trigger. With a tight grip he moved the slide forward until it completely came off separate from the grip. Once the slide was off he removed the recoil spring and then the barrel, when that was done he began to clean his weapon. As he cleaned the inner workings of Lilith he hummed a song from when he was a child. 

“When the night comes, don’t you fear I’ll be here….” his voice was soft and quiet. “I’ll keep you safe, I’ll keep you near…. Don’t worry my small precious dragon you will be safe, you don’t need to be afraid...for here I am to give you my aid. You will never stand alone so long as I am on  my throne…” he quickly shut up when he heard the door open. He then heard Weiss and Ruby talking about coffee before Weiss left and came back with a fresh cup.

“I just want you to know that I’m going to be the best teammate you’ll ever have.” Weiss said. “Good luck studying. That’s wrong by the way.” She then went to bed judging by the sound of the new orchestra of snoring. 

“Maybe I was wrong about you Ice Queen.” He muttered sliding the slide back onto the grip and made sure everything worked as it was supposed to. With that done he slide the gun and loaded magazine into a draw under his desk and began to type on his computer, “She will not be pleased one bit.” He sighed as he typed the words  _ Adam Taurus recommended for termination, has assaulted Black Guard agents, and conspired with humans _ . He hit send and then got into night clothes before doing some other things and passing out at his desk. The next morning Weiss’ attitude seemed a lot better towards Ruby, with that in mind he wrote her a note and left it on her pillow, with the words _ I’m sorry _ on the envelope before heading off to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!  
> And again sorry for the short chapter


	4. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks since classes started and Ferox has seen improvements in RWBY's team dynamics, he's also noticed who he can trust and who he needs to keep an eye on. When Jaune falls into Cardin's trap he has to choose between helping his friend or let him dig himself out of his own grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised the next chapter is here! I will sitll upload a new chapter sometime next week and I would like to let you know that I've started working on this story once more. The moment I catch up to Volume 6's end I will do my best to make content for this story and I will start to upload a new story for you guys to read in the gaps between the end of volume six and the start of volume seven. Enjoy! ^_^

A few weeks have passed and it was clear who was capable of being a huntsmen, who wasn’t, who you could trust and who you couldn’t. Cardin Winchester for example, he had made a name for himself and his team and it wasn’t a good one. Cardin and the rest of team CRDL had become known as the school bullies. It didn’t matter who it was what they were they were all the same in the eyes of Cardin targets waiting to be shot. Jaune Arc was no acception, the two stood on the stage of the amphitheater, Jaune was panting and  Cardin seemed to be just fine. After a few more swings Jaune went down like a ton of bricks and the match ended Cardin being the winner and Professor Goodwitch walked onto the stage with her scroll.

“Students as you can see Mr. Arc’s aura has dropped into the red, in a tournament style dual the ref may call the match.” She said. “Mr. Arc it’s been weeks now please refer to your scroll when in combat. Gaging your aura will tell you when it is appropriate to attack or switch to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn’t want you getting gobbled up by a Beowolf now would we?” She cracked a smile and walked away as Cardin muttered.

“Speak for yourself.” He walked away and Glynda made a few more announcements before the bell rang for lunch.

Once everyone sat down Nora began talking about a dream she had the night before, “So there we were, in the dead of the night.” She said.

“It was day.” Ren corrected.

“We were surrounded by Ursi!” she claimed.

“They were beowolves.” Ren sighed.

“Dozens of them!”

“Two of them.” 

“But they were no match for us and Ren and I made a fortune selling Ursa skin rugs.” Ren sighed.

“She’s been having this recurring dream for over a month now.” He explained before Pyrrha said what almost everyone (Weiss) was thinking.

“Jaune, are you okay?” she asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah I’m fine why?” 

“It’s just that you seem a little… not okay.” Ruby said.

“Eh guys seriously I’m fine...see? Look!” he smiled and gave a thumbs up while nervously laughing. Ferox rolled his eyes. As the group's attention fixed on Cardin and his team mocking a girl with bunny ears, this clearly enraged Jaune and the rest of them.

“Jaune, Cardin’s been picking on you since the first week of school.” Pyrrha said.

“Who? Cardin Winchester? No he just likes to mess around ya know? Practical jokes.” 

“He’s a bully.” Ruby and Ferox said in unison.

“Oh please name one time he’s bullied me.” Jaune challenged.

“Well there was the time he knocked your books out of your hands in the hall.” Weiss said.

“Then the time when he got you stuck in the doorway with your own shield.” Blake continued.

“And how could we forget when he pushed you into a locker and shot you out of the school?” Ferox finished.

“I didn’t land far from the school.” Jaune said.

“Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask!” Pyrrha objected.

“Oh! We’ll break his legs!” Nora said standing up and Ferox slammed his hand on the table and stood up.

“Seconded!” he said with enthusiasm

“Guy’s really it’s fine,” Jaune said standing up “besides he’s not just a jerk to me he’s a jerk to everybody.” As he finished saying that Ferox’s blood came to a boil when they heard.

“Ow that hurts!” They looked over to see Cardin pulling on the faunus girl’s ears. “Please stop…” 

“Told you it was real what a fre…” Cardin didn’t get the chance to finish his thought as Ferox got up quickly and smashed his face into the table forcing him to let the girl’s ear go.

“I have had it with your crap Cardin, let’s see how you do with someone who fights back!” Without giving him time to recover Ferox picked him up by the neck with his tail and threw him to the ground glaring down on him. “If you know what’s good for you you will leave any faunus alone otherwise I’ll find you and beat the crap out of you.” 

“Well then how about we go at it in Goodwitch’s class tomorrow then!?” Cardin stood up.

“Fine I’ll rip you to pieces. In fact why not make it a 1 on 4 match? You seem like you could use the handicap.” Ferox looked at the girl as three others walked up behind her. “You okay?”

“I’m fine thank you…” she said.

“Hey Velvet.” A girl with a pair of sunglasses and a barey said before looking at Ferox. “Nice job first year thanks for taking care of our teammate.” She then looked at Cardin. “If I see you or your goons messing with her ever again I’ll shove my gun so far up your ass.” 

The next day they went to combat class and when Goodwitch asked who wanted to fight Ferox stood up.

“I want to take on team CRDL all of them.” 

“Are you sure? Due to your semblance your aura is…” 

“I’m very sure, it’s time someone showed them they aren’t top dog.”

“Very well please come down to the stage” Goodwitch set up the projectors of the combatants aura. This revealed to the entire room that Ferox’ aura was at about 80%. Cardin and his goons took this as it would be an easy win for them until they saw his aura, a pitch black energy enveloped his body indicating he had activated his defences.

“Don’t think just because I’m down twenty percent of my aura means this is going to be easy, we are allowed to use our semblances right?”

“That’s correct. Just be careful.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Ferox put his hands in his coat pockets the four of them charged and he smirked simply saying. “Mechka” a black orb fell to the floor the Ursa major from the Emerald Forest emerged and smacked Sky away before throwing Dove into the air “that’s enough now Mechka you may go.” The ursa vanished and Ferox drew his sword. 

He walked right up to Cardin dodging around Russell and swung his sword upward  parrying a strike from Cardin’s mace before delivering a swift punch to his chest plate sending the brute flying backwards. The four of them recovered and all rushed at him, Russell slashed at Ferox with his daggers but he dodged and smashed the mohaked idiot’s face with the pommel of his sword before blocking a strike from Sky’s ax and kicking his legs out from under him dodging a slash from Dove before drawing Lilith and putting two bullets in his back denting his armor knocking him once again to the floor. Cardin came in with an over head strike which Ferox blocked and shot him point black in his chest plate. Cardin then actually did something smart and fell back while his lackeys tried to chip away at Ferox’s aura. Smart, pretty good strategy. If you want to take all the glory for yourself that is and get the finishing blow. 

This strategy proved ineffective, Ferox moved swiftly rolling over Dove’s back as he kicked Russell in the face then pulled Dove’s legs out from under him putting another four bullets in the back of his armor  _ Two down. _ Ferox thought as Sky rushed him he put Lilith away knocking the ax out of Sky’s hands and open handed smashed his palm into Sky’s chin making the boy crumble before him.

“You faunus trash…” Cardin growled as Ferox twirled his sword in his hand before sheathing it. He held out his hand and made the  _ come at me _ gesture with his hand, Cardin charged at Ferox mace raised over his head as he swung Ferox caught the mace by the exposed shaft and punched Cardin right in the chest with an open hand. Cardin’s body went limp and he fell like Jaune did the day before. Ferox dropped Cardin’s mace and walked away from the four bullies. 

“A….and that’s the match.” Glynda said slightly shocked at the display that had just unfolded before her, Ferox’s aura hadn’t dropped at all while the four he had fought were completely in the red. “As you can see Ferox has completely overpowered team CRDL with masterful precision. His fusion of dodging and attacking is quite effective when fighting multiple enemies. Using an ursa to soften them up wasn’t bad either.” 

After lunch, Jaune, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Velvet, and Ferox reported to Doctor Oobleck’s class, when class started he began to talk about the faunus war. During this Jaune was sleeping Cardin was goofing off Ferox was recording the lecture with his scroll so he could focus on more pressing matters. Such as designing a new gun, then Doctor Oobleck asked a question that caught Ferox’s attention.

“Now have anyone of you been subjugated, or discriminated against because of your faunus heritage?” Velvet, Ferox and a few others raised their hands Ferox noticed Blake didn’t do this and figured she was trying to hide who she was.  _ Easy to hide from humans not so easy from other faunus _ . He thought. “Dreadful simply dreadful! Remember students it is this kind of ignorance that breeds violence.” He sipped his coffee. “Now can anyone tell me what many believe to be the turning point in the war?” 

“The battle of Fort Castle.” Weiss said.

“Correct and who can tell me what advantage the faunus had over general Lagune’s forces?” Just then Cardin flicked a paper football onto a sleeping Jaune’s head waking him up.

“Hey!” he said as his eyes opened and Doctor Oobleck was very excited about the seemingly eager to contribute Jaune.

“Mr. Arc finally contributing to class this is excellent excellent! Tell me what is the answer?” 

“The answer… the advantage the faunus had over that guy’s stuff…” Pyrrha bless her heart was trying her best to help her leader but it was of no use. “Binoculars!” he blurted out and Ferox face palmed shaking his head. 

“Very funny Mr. Arc, Cardin! Do you wish to share your thoughts on the subject?” 

“Well I know it’s easier to train an animal than a soldier.” he said.

“Wonder which was which in our fight in combat class earlier eh Cardin?” Ferox said leaning back. Earning more laughter from the class.

“You’re not a very open minded person are you Cardin?” Pyrrha asked  
“What you two got a problem?” He growled.

“No.” Pyrrha replied.

“Yes.” 

“But I do have the answer, it’s night vision, many faunus are known to having near perfect sight in the dark.” Pyrrha said.

“General Lagune was inexperienced and his larger army was outmatched, in the end the general was captured.” Blake said. “Perhaps if he had paid attention in class he wouldn’t have been remembered as such a failure.” 

“Want some ice for that burn Cardin?” Ferox smirked.

Cardin stood up and growled. “Mr. Winchester take your seat” Doctor Oobleck said and he sat down as Jaune laughed a bit. “Both you Mr. Arc and Mr. Beastia see me after class for additional readings. Now moving on!”

 

*Timeskip*

Oobleck’s room

“With the exception of Mr. Beastia you two have been struggling in my class since day one. I don’t know if it’s lack of interest or your stubborn nature but whatever it is it stops now. You have worked hard to get into this academy, we only accept the best and I expect you to act like it. History is important gentlemen if you can’t learn from it you’re destined to repeat it. Pages 51 to 91 I want an essay on my desk by next class dismissed!” 

With that Doctor Oobleck rushed out of the room followed by the three detained students, Cardin pushed Jaune onto the ground and Ferox kicked Cardin in the back of the knee making him fall flat on his face. With that Pyrrha asked Ferox to follow them up to the roof, doing so only served to piss Ferox off however as Jaune began to say a load of stupid things about wanting to be a hero and needing to do this on his own. Eventually he told Pyrrha to leave him alone.

“Seems like you’re not only a failure as a warrior. Idiot,” Ferox followed behind her. “What comes next deal with on your own just like you said. Though I doubt you will.” Ferox left and as if on cue Cardin came up from the window of his dorm and started to blackmail Jaune into doing his bidding. 

A few weeks passed and Jaune had been getting run ragged doing Cardin’s homework, and any other task that his demented little head could think of. Jaune had just gotten the message to gather a box of Rapier wasps, he went to find Ferox as he knew that he was at the shooting range. Sure enough Ferox was there ripping apart targets with ease. He finished with his mag and set the gun down looking right at Jaune taking the earmuffs off. 

“The answer is no.” He said collecting Lilith and holstering it. 

“But you don’t even know what I’m gonna ask!” Jaune objected. 

“You want me to help you out of your little situation with Cardin, well sorry lovable idiot stuck in the tree you screwed up and I’m not as nice as Pyrrha I won’t forgive you easily.” He started to walk away. “Like I told you what happens next do it on your own.”

“Ruby told me what it meant to be a leader, I know I’ve been dragging my team down with me I won’t anymore but please I...I can’t do it on my own I need your help.” he finally said the words Ferox was waiting for him to say.

“What do you want me to do about it?” Ferox looked Jaune in  the eyes.

“I...I don’t know…” Ferox smiled a bit. 

“Well when you figure it out let me know.” he lightly punched Jaune’s shoulder and went back to his dorm he saw Ruby studying and patted her on the head. “Good job Rubes” 

“Huh? What for?” She questioned.

“You know what you did.” he smiled at her before going into the bathroom and getting changed to his pajamas and went to bed. The next day they all headed out to the Forever Fall Forest. 

Their assignment was to gather one jar of sap each, they split off into groups and Jaune followed Cardin.  _ Clearly still trying to think of something _ . Ferox thought as he followed teams RWBY and JNPR to a patch of trees and pulled out his gun.

“You guys gather the sap I’ll keep watch. Luna come!” a few seconds later an alpha beowolf emerged from the bushes and rubbed against Ferox’s leg he itched behind her ears and she nuzzled his hand. “Good girl now watch.” 

The beowolf rushed to the other side of the clearing to keep watch, while Ferox stayed close to the group. A few minutes passed and Russell, Dove, and Sky came running through their clearing shouting.

“Ursa! Ursa!” Russell bumped into Yang and she grabbed him.

“Where?!” She demanded.

“Back there it’s got Cardin!”

“Jaune!” Pyrrha said shocked.

“Tsk! Cowards!” Ferox growled. “Mechka!” He started running as his Ursa major appeared next to him following. 

“Yang, Blake go get Professor Goodwitch, Weiss come with me!”

“You two go with them their could be more.” Pyrrha said.

Ferox showed up just as Cardin was smacked to the ground, he watched as Jaune stopped another attack from the Ursa with his shield. The others showed up and Weiss went to attack but both Pyrrha and Ferox put their hands out.

“Hold on Ice Queen let’s see how our lovable idiot does.” Ferox was looking over his stance and fighting style.

Jaune pushed the Ursa off and slashed at the beast  _ clean cut but not deep enough _ . Ferox thought. The beast came back and slashed at Jaune who rolled to the left and again but he jumped over the beast’s attack. This proved to be a mistake as the beast decked Jaune right in the chest knocking him passed Cardin. Jaune got right back up and charged in  _ Idiot! Check your aura! _ . Ferox growled a bit, as Jaune launched himself at the Ursa which knocked him on his butt once more. Getting up Jaune looked at his scroll which was mounted on the inside of his shield seeing his Aura was in the red. Jaune got a look in his eye and the Ursa charged him he went to meet its attack with his own Ferox aimed Lilith at the creature’s head but Pyrrha put her hand out. He noticed it glowed a faint black as did Jaune’s shield as it moved back blocking the Ursa’s claws making it glance off. Jaune stepped with his left foot and shouted bringing his sword up and cut the Ursa’s head clean off.

“Good job Pyrrha…” 

“Wait what?” Ruby asked.

“How did you do that?” Weiss was equally confused.

“Well you have your glyphes, Ruby has her speed, Ferox can tame and summon grimm. My semblance is polarity.” She said calmly

“Wow you can control poles…” Ruby said and Ferox face palmed shaking his head.

“No you dunce it means she has control over magnetism!” Weiss said.

“Well let’s go.” Ferox said holstering Lilith and petting the Ursa beside him “I’m sorry you had to see that Mechka go home now.” The beast dissolved into mist and Ruby shouted.

“Wait!”

“We need to tell them what happened!” Weiss agreed.

“We could.” Ferox yawned.

“Or we could just keep this our little secret.” Pyrrha agreed looking back at Jaune as he sheathed his sword and helped up Cardin. Ferox heard their conversation.

“Damn Jaune” Cardin said.

“Don’t ever mess with my team...my friends ever again!” He said before walking away.

“And the king has arrived…” Ferox smiled then began to walk with the girls.

Back at Beacon Jaune was standing on the roof again looking out, at the tower. Pyrrha and Ferox came up and walked over to him.

“No Cardin tonight? I thought you two were best buds.” Pyrrha said.

“Pyrrha, I’m sorry. I was a jerk you were only trying to be nice and I-I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-” Pyrrha cut him off.

“Jaune It’s okay.” She smiled “you know your team really misses their leader. You should come down. Ren made pancakes. No syrup though you can thank Nora for that.” She said walking away.

“Um Pyrrha wait.” she turned around. “I know I don’t deserve it after all that’s happened but would you still be willing to help me? To help me become a better fighter!” he said. Ferox smirked and she turned around before smiling then walked over to him and shoved him to the ground.

“You’re stance is all wrong you need to be wider and lower to the ground.” she helped him up and smiled “Let’s try that again.” 

“Oh and Ferox… Could you um…”

“I’ll help you in none combat classes Pyrrha’s got you for this.” Ferox waved him off. “Library tomorrow after class don’t be late or I will put a bullet in your ass.” Ferox left the roof to leave the love birds to their training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter ladies and gents!


	5. Team Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has ran and Ferox is facing orders from the White Fang. Ferox butts heads with Weiss once more about her "victim" status stating "The White Fang aren't the only ones with blood on their hands" while he tries to find Blake before she takes off. When he returns to the dorm he is faced with orders to force the Vale branch to fall in line or destroy them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I would like to let you all know I have caught up to the end of Volume six of RWBY in this story so once it is posted I will most likely start uploading either other FEAR RWBY au stories or another RWBY AU with other OC teams that follow RWBY and its members on their journey while also moving closer to their own goals. I may also upload character Bios for the OC's if you guys would like to see them lemme know ^_^

When Friday rolled around Weiss insisted they go out to the harbor as a team, Ferox canceled his study session with Jaune because Weiss was not letting it go, and he didn’t have the patients to deal with her whining about it. They walked through the streets which were decorated with flyers, balloons, and all sorts of flowers as well as a big banner outside the harbor saying “Welcome to Vale.” 

“The Vytle Festival oh this is simply wonderful!” Weiss said smiling.

“I’ve never seen you smile this much Weiss.” Ruby said.

“It’s kinda weirding me out” Both Ferox and Ruby said in unison then looked at each other narrowing their eyes. “You stop that. Hey! Jinx!” Yang chuckled. 

“How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades a tournament. Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!” Weiss smiled and started walking the group started to follow.

“Wow you sure know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring.” Yang said.

“Quiet you!” Weiss said.

“Remind me again why we’re spending our Friday afternoon at the docks?” Ferox asked. “I did have a study session with Jaune today.” 

“They smell like fish.” Ruby pinched her nose and Ferox looked up scanning the area curiously.  _ Nope no crazy fish person _ . Ferox thought.

“I heard students from Vacuo are arriving by ship today, and as a representative of Beacon I feel it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom.” Weiss said.

“Wow that’s very nice of you Weiss.” Ruby said.

“She’s trying to spy on them so she can get the upper hand in the competition.” Blake said and Ferox nodded in agreement.

“Ugh you can’t prove that!.” Weiss objected.

“Woah.” Ruby said looking at a busted up dust shop, the shop was all wrapped up in keep out tape the windows were broken and the door was busted in, broken glass littered the ground and Ferox got a bad feeling about it as they walked to the two police officers standing there. “What happened here?” Ruby asked.

“Robbery, second dust shop this week.” The officer sighed. “This place is turning into a jungle.” He eyed up Ferox who crossed his arms in contempt at the man’s judgemental gaze. “You got permits for those?” He pointed his pen at Ferox’s sword and gun.

“Yes officer I do.” Ferox rolled his eyes and showed him his student ID.

“Beacon huh? Hmph.” he walked away.

“Obnoxious…” Ferox’s tail swished in annoyance as he put his scroll back into his coat. Yang scoffed a bit.

“That’s terrible.” She said ignoring what just happened to Ferox but he agreed with her he was used to being harrassed by the cops and didn’t really care much about it

“They left all the money again!” The second cop said.

“Huh?” This caught Ruby’s attention. 

“Yeah it doesn’t make a lick of sense who needs that much dust?” The first said. 

“An army?” The second proposed.

“You thinking White Fang?” Asked the first.

“I’m thinking we don’t get paid enough.” The second joked and Weiss scoffed.

“The White Fang what an awful bunch of degenerates” Weiss said crossing her arms and turning up her nose.

“What’s your problem?” Blake asked.

“My problem? I just don’t care for the criminally insane.” Weiss said.

“The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They are a collection of misguided faunus.” Blake said.

“Misguided? They want to wipe out humanity!” Weiss objected.

“Then they’re very misguided. Even so it doesn’t explain why they would rob a dust shop in downtown Vale.” Ferox said trying to defuse the situation.

“Blake’s got a point.” Ruby said. “They never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago…” 

“That doesn’t change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum, those Faunus don’t know how to do anything but lie and steal.” Weiss said.

“That’s not necessarily true.” Yang said.

“Also hey.” Ferox waved with his tail.

“You’re not like them Ferox.” Weiss tried backtracking. “You…”

“Hey stop that faunus!” someone from a ship shouted and Ferox sighed  _ Really? _ They ran to the docks and saw a monkey faunus with tan skin messy blond hair and blue eyes dressed in blue jeans yellow sneakers an open white button up with a necklace around his neck.

“Thanks for the ride guys. Hahaha” He jumped off the boat.

“You no good stowaway!” one of the crew shouted.

“Hey a no good stowaway would have been caught I’m a great stowaway.” the boy said peeling a banana before eating it hanging upside down from lamp post with his tail. The cops walked over and threw a rock at him which he dodged.

“Hey! You get down from there right now!” the cop said and was met with the peel of the banana to the face. The faunus jumped off and continued to run as the cops chased him. 

He ran passed Blake and winked before ripping around a corner followed by the cops.

“Well Weiss you wanted to see the competition there it goes.” Yang said.

“Quick we must observe him!” Weiss said running after him the group followed and things only went from bad to worse. 

After meeting Penny, Weiss and Blake started fighting about the faunus again. This fight continued into the night and back at the dorm.

“I don't’ understand why this is causing such a problem!” Weiss shouted.

“That is the problem!” Blake growled. 

“You realize you’re defending an organization that hates humanity don’t you?  The faunus in the White Fang are nothing but pure evil”  
“You clearly know nothing about the White Fang Weiss.” Ferox said watching from his bed.

“There’s no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It’s because of people like Cardin people like you who force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!” 

“People like me?” Weiss scoffed.

“You’re discriminatory!” Blake retorted.

“I’m a victim!” Weiss said and the room got quite.

“Oh here we go.” Ferox rolled his eyes.

“You wanna know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don’t particularly trust the Faunus? It’s because they’ve been at war with my family for years.” Weiss walked to the window. “War as in actual bloodshed, my grandfather’s company has had a target painted on its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child I’ve watched family friends disappear board members executed an entire train car full of dust stolen.” as Weiss went on Ferox notice Blake tense especially at the train car. “Every day my father would come home furious and that made for a very hard childhood. 

“Weiss I…” Ruby tried to say something

“No! You want to know why I despise the White Fang?! It’s because they’re a bunch of Liars, thieves and murders!”

“Maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!” Blake shouted the room went quiet. “I…” Blake backed up before running out the door. Ferox closed his eyes got off his bed and began to clap slowly.

“Victim, don’t make me laugh.” He opened his eyes and they had a look no one at Beacon had ever seen before. “You are not a victim Weiss,  you don’t know what it’s like to be a victim.” Ferox took something from his bag and left the room after Blake but before he rounded the corner out the door he looked Weiss dead in the eyes. “Because of your father my biological family is dead, you’re grandfather would be so disappointed. The White Fang aren’t the only ones with blood on their white uniforms.” 

“That look in his eyes… it seemed….” Yang couldn’t find the words for it as his footsteps vanished down the hall. 

Ferox found Blake standing in front of the statue outside the school and she had taken off the bow to reveal a pair of black cat ears. He smiled and walked up next to her,

“You know you look better without the bow.” He said.

“How’d you know?” She asked.

“Hiding who you are is easy when you’re hiding from humans, not so much when it comes to faunus. I smelled it from a mile away.” He smiled. 

“Why’d you follow me?” She sounded upset.

“Because I want to show you something. Something no one knows about… I’m not exactly proud of it but I’m not ashamed of it either.” he took out a black mask with red teeth, and handed it to her. “Do you know what that is?”

“It looks like a grimm mask, like the White Fang wear… but it’s different.” She was now worried.

“That’s right, however it’s not the same. Within the White Fang whether you know it or not is a shadow. This shadow was put into place to make sure no one within the White Fang goes rogue. It’s leader is only surpassed by one person the High Leader, Sienna Khan.”

“How do you know about it?” She asked and he looked up at the moon with a slight smile.

“I am the leader of that shadow. We’re called the Black Guard, the White Fang’s secret police, if a member gets out of line or is trying to stage a revolt against Sienna it’s our job to make them get back in line or snuff them out. No one knows about the Black Guard other than Sienna, and the branch leaders. In fact I was sent here, to deal with someone…”

“Was it me?” She backed up the mask clutched in her hands.

“No, we don’t go after runaways if you want to leave the White Fang you’re welcome to do so. No I was sent to deal with Vale branch leader Adam Taurus. Not only was he going against orders but he has become way too extreme for Sienna’s liking. So she sent me, to hammer the nail back down so to speak, she made it quite clear she didn’t want me to kill him but she wanted me to straighten him out of the tail spin he’s in. Sadly some unforeseen complications have arisen but that’s not important now, what are you going to do?”

“I need some time to myself. I can’t face them right now, I’m scared about what they’ll say.” Ferox hugged Blake and said.

“That’s perfectly fine Blake, take all the time you need.” He let her go and looked behind him. “Can I trust you to take care of her?” Blake looked as well and saw the Monkey faunus from the boat.

“Yeah I’ll keep her safe.” Ferox smiled.

“Alright then,” He looked back at black and took out a scroll instead of it being white it was black and crimson red, under the contacts Blake could see four names Sienna (Sis) Emma, Genus, and Rena. A second later her scroll went off she checked and saw a message from an unknown number “That’s my personal scroll’s contact, if you need me and don’t want them to know about it send me a message okay?” 

“Okay. Thank you Ferox.” She handed him back his mask and he slipped it into his pocket.

Blake and Sun who introduced himself before leaving ran off and Ferox watched them until they were out of sight. He sighed and saw a message from Sienna, checking it he was shocked at its contents.  _ Extermination of the Vale branch White Fang, if they do not cooperate and beg at your feet destroy them. _ He sighed and sent a reply asking her to send his team he would need help to do such a thing.  _ This would be the largest extermination of members ever _ . He thought as he was walking back to his dorm room. When he opened the door he saw Yang, Ruby and Weiss looking at him. Before Ruby could ask he said.

“I couldn’t find her, but she’ll be fine.” He said as he slipped his mask in his bag once again.

“Any idea if she’ll be back?” Ruby asked as Ferox picked up his towel and some clothes.

“Don’t know, she could be back in the morning she could be back tomorrow night but If I’ve learned anything its that fear can make people,” He glared at Weiss. “Do strange things who knows she could be gone for a week. Like I said she’ll be fine.” He walked over to his former sister and placed his hand on top of her head. “I know telling you not to worry won’t help, but I’m going to tell you anyway, don’t worry everything will work out.” She hugged him and said.

“Thank you. Big brother...”

“Hey now… I haven’t been your brother for eight years now…” 

“Don’t be stupid.” Yang sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Orders are Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume 1 ending, Ferox, Blake, and Sun are heading to the docks to deal with the problem. However Ferox has been given his orders and intends to carry them out. But when push comes to shove he seems to be unable to pull the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High ladies and gents! welcome to another update, hope you enjoy the chapter and I would like to let all of you know that I will start uploading another story sometime soon, then my upload schedule for this story will change to every other week, one week will be a chapter of this story and the next a chapter of the new story. So next week will be the new story. I hope you will like it.

“She’s been gone all week end…” Ruby sighed as they walked around the streets of Vale while Ferox was showing his ID and permits for his weapons to an officer again.

“You know there are three girls with weapons right over there too but then again they’re human I guess you wouldn’t check them.” Ferox growled as he walked away. 

“Blake’s a big girl, I’m sure she can handle herself.” Weiss said as Ferox caught up to them and walked as far away from her as possible.

“Weiss come on she’s one of our teammates.” Yang protested.

“Is she? We all heard what she said.” Weiss retorted.

“Maybe she is maybe she isn’t but that doesn’t change the fact we need to find her.” 

“Well said Yang, and if the Ice Queen keeps this up I’m totally leaving you three behind.” Ferox said.

“A member of the White Fang right under our noses.” 

“Alright that’s it I’m out!” Ferox turned on his heel and attempted to walk away but Yang grabbed him by his coat and continued to drag him along. “Help Police this is kidnapping! Oh sure now you ignore me!” he shouted being dragged around the corner earning giggles from Ruby and Yang. “I’m glad you two find my pain funny.” He said jokingly sticking his tongue out at them.

“I just hope she’s okay…” Ruby sighed. 

Ferox got a text and checked his  _ Work _ scroll and sighed, it was at this time Weiss noticed the second device and brought it up.

“Why the second scroll?” Weiss asked.

“None of your business.” Ferox said coldly.

“Why are you being so mean?” she shot back.

“Weiss when you were younger do you remember going to a funeral, your father forced you to go to after a mine collapsed?”

“Yes, a lot of the workers died and he paid for the funerals we went to every single one.” she said confused.

“Well one of them the last one in fact was for my parents, my older brother and sister. Do you remember what you said?” Ferox’s eyes became icy and cold.

“No…it was such a long time ago I…”

“You didn’t finish your dad cut you off, you said ‘they’re just a.’ that was it I wonder what the end of that sentence would have been.” Ferox put his scroll back in his pocket. “I’m gonna go look elsewhere call me if you need me Ruby, Yang.” Ferox put his earbuds in his ears and walked away. As he walked away he muttered “the only sympathy in your family was from Winter.” then he was gone.

As he searched he walked into a bookstore with a sign that read  _ Tuckston’s Book Trade _ Ferox knew who Tuckston was. He walked in and a man with blake hair golden eyes and sideburns came out from the back and recoiled a bit.

“Don’t worry Tuckston your name hasn’t come across my desk, as we say you want to leave you can leave.” Ferox took his earbuds out of his ears and walked over to the desk taking his scroll out showing him a picture of Blake. “Has this girl been in here over the last two days? And no she’s not on my list either.” 

“Come to the back we’ll talk there.” He said lifting the small divider between the front and back. Ferox followed Tuckston to the back office where he sat behind his desk and Ferox sat in one of the chairs.

“So have you seen her?”

“Yes, she was in here with another faunus he had a monkey tail?” 

“Yes yes I know who she’s with. I need to know where she is.” Ferox said.

“Mind if I ask why?” Tuckston said.

“Not at all. We go to Beacon together, not only is she a dear friend but she is also my teammate.” Ferox said. “She’s been missing for two days, she left on Friday and well here we are.” Ferox crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair.

“Well she was in here earlier today bought a copy of some weird ninja story. They said they were going to go to some cafe and talk.” Ferox smiled and fished out a couple of Lien and tossed them onto Tuckston’s desk. 

“Thank you for the intel Tuckston, you’re a good man I wish you luck in Vacuo.” Ferox stood up and before leaving. “Be careful things are heating up in this city.” Ferox then hit up the cafe where he must have just missed the two he ordered a coffee to go as well as a danish with chocolate in the center. After waiting for a few minutes he got a text opening it he saw it was Blake.

“ _ Meet us at the docks tonight see you there _ .” 

“ _ Want me to bring anything? _ ” He replied.

“ _ Just what you need to fight _ .” she said and Ferox smiled.

“Kitty’s got claws too, just like her old man.” Ferox bit into his danish and paid for his purchase walking out of the store and headed towards the docks. The sun had gone down and he figured Ruby and the others had gone back to Beacon so he was safe to wear his mask.

When he got to the docks Sun had just came back with a boat load of apples and made a joke about Blake being in a cult. 

“Not funny dude.” He said walking by and sitting next to Blake. “So anything yet?”

“Nope, I’m sure you’ve been in contact with Sienna right?” She asked. “Has she…”

“Lethal force has been approved I’m hoping if they do show up tonight they give up. I don’t want to…” He was cut off by a Bullhead landing and a man with a bowler hat white coat black pants and a cane walked off the ship with a bunch of White Fang attaching cables to dust crates.  Ferox looked sad to see this he took his mask out from his coat and Blake grabbed his hand.

“What are you doing?” She asked

“Orders are orders Blake. I don’t like it but I can’t disobey direct orders. If they beg for mercy they’ll live if not well I’ll do what I must.” 

“Let me talk to them first please?”

“You have five minutes.” Ferox said putting the mask on.

She jumped down and took the man with the hat hostage, the White Fang went to attack her until she took the bow off.

“Brother’s of the White Fang why are you aiding this scum?” they lowered their weapons much to Ferox’ surprise.

“Ohhoho didn’t you get the memo little lady? The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together.” the man said.

“Tell me what it is or I’m putting an end to your little operation.” then two other bullheads with more White Fang.

“I wouldn’t call it a little operation.” He smirked pulling the trigger on his cane causing an explosion she fell to the ground and he took aim. Sun threw a banana peel on the guy and shouted.

“Leave her alone!” The back up dropped down, and landed behind the guy Ferox identified as Torchwick.

“You’re not the brightest banana in the bunch are ya kid?” he said.

“That’s quite enough.” Ferox walked out from behind some crates sword drawn. “Members of the Vale White Fang branch you have two options, throw down your weapons and beg for High Leader Khan’s forgiveness or die it is your choice.” Ferox said.

The White Fang members looked at him hesitantly recognizing him as the one from when Adam ran him out of camp. This made them cocky and one fired a shot at him Ferox dodged and slashed the gun to pieces. Time seemed to slow down as parts and bullets flew between the two faunus, Ferox then put his hand firmly into the poor fools chest knocking him out completely destroying his aura.

“That’s one what do the rest of you have to say?” they could see the blood lust in his eyes as the body hit the floor. The ones with swords rushed forward in response Ferox pulled out Lilith and fired two shots each into the ones who charged and dodged the rest when he ran out of bullets. “So be it then by order of High Leader Sienna Khan you are all here by to be executed.” 

The battle began with Blake claiming rights to Torchwick and Sun agreeing to helping Ferox with the White Fang. Ferox parried a strike from a sword and used the body to cover himself from bullets from another member before kicking one at the other knocking both to the ground. Once they were taken care of Ferox told Sun to help Blake,  while he took care of the rest. Then Torchwick shot a crate down and Blake and Sun dodged it Ferox let another White Fang member hit the ground, _ Why can’t I kill them…? _ He hadn’t taken a single life so far yet he had taken down a lot of of them, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to kill them.  _ Damn my sense of morality _ . 

“Hey!” Ruby emerged from a rooftop.

“Well well Little Red isn’t it passed your bedtime?” Torchwick asked Ferox then looked at the roof as Ruby turned her head and Torchwick shot her he heard a scream and saw her fly back he looked at the madman who had the nerve to laugh about it.

“I may not be able to kill them, but you? Oh no I don’t think I’ll have a problem taking your life!” Ferox rushed at him sword glowing purple and slashed he tried to dodge but a wave of energy from the dust inside his blade struck him knocking him on his butt, Ferox reloaded Lilith quickly and took five shots. Torchwick managed to dodge them all and make it to a bullhead ordering a take off as Ferox walked calmly to the ship his coat also glowing the same ominous purple eyes flashing red in the moonlight. 

Penny had dropped down and was taking out White Fang members and shot an airship out of the sky, Torchwick managed to take off but Ferox opened fire causing the ship to move to one side, but in the end he got away. 

“Damn it.” 

Soon the police showed up and took statements along with Professor Ozpin. Who asked to speak with Ferox and Blake. Then Yang and Weiss showed up as Ferox was inspecting Ruby for injuries. Ruby stood up and said.

“Okay Weiss it isn’t what you think she doesn’t wear a bow she has kittie ears and they’re actually really cute…”

“Weiss I want you to know I’m no longer associated with the White Fang back when I was with-” Weiss made Blake stop

“Stop! Do you know how long I’ve been looking for you?” She asked. “Twelve hours, and that means I’ve had twelve hours to think about this and in that twelve hours I’ve decided, I don’t care.” 

“You don’t care?” Blake asked.

“You say you’re not with them anymore right?” Weiss asked.

“No I haven’t been with them since…”

“Up up up! I don’t wanna hear it, but the next time something this big comes up I want you to promise me you’ll come to your team and not some...someone else.” She looked at Sun “I’m still not sure how I feel about you!” She pointed at him and he laughed nervously. Ozpin took Blake and Ferox to another area to talk after he was done with Blake he sat Ferox down.

“So Mr. Beastia, what is this?” He set Ferox’s mask on the table.

“My mask,”

“Quite a scary looking mask don’t you think?” Ozpin asked.

“That’s the point, members of the Black Guard especially my team are meant to be feared by our targets,” It was clear Ozpin already knew about him so why the questions?

“I see, so you were sent here to deal with the Vale branch of the White Fang?”

“Correct, I assume Sienna told you exactly who I was, even if she didn’t I’m sure you found out anyway.”

“You seem very curious and unsure about me why is that?” 

“Because, I’m not sure about you, I did my research on you as well Professor that’s not a secret and frankly something doesn’t add up along with you and that girl with the weird powers I’m becoming more and more suspicious about this world we live in.

“Strange powers?” Ozpin tensed a bit and Ferox smirked,

“Strike a nerve Professor?” 

“Tell me what you mean. What kind of power?”

“The day I got into Vale to deal with Adam Taurus, I was in the middle of my meeting with him. We were discussing his actions and consequences, for said actions then this woman and two others showed up. Her two friends didn’t seem like much skilled yes but a threat? Not by a long shot. That woman though...something about her was unsettling.”

“What do you mean?”

“Her eyes... those amber eyes held a power that I honestly thought only existed in legends. I know it sounds crazy but she had powers out of a fairy tale.” then it got interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story and be prepared for snow next week :3 Also just realized this chapter is REALLY short so I'll upload another one shortly. (it's a filler chapter sooo yeah)


	7. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation has started at Beacon before the new semester starts, Ferox is running around Vale collecting things for his dorm mates and helping out two random strangers with simple problems. He knows his dorm mates are up to something but he also seems to think he's forgetting something. It's certainly none of the items he's been sent to get so what could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So here's the second chapter I promised (literally like five minutes ago i think) enjoy

Vacation had started and team RWBY was just laying around in their dorm being board, Ferox however had plans he had just gotten a message that three things were ready for him. He knew what one and two were but what was the third? He wondered what it could possibly be. So he got off his bed and got dressed.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Weiss asked. 

“Out.” he replied. He was dressed differently today, he wore a long sleeve black V-neck shirt, blue jeans with a chain on his belt loops he put on a hoodie and slung Cerberus over his back. “Anyone wanna come with is welcome too.”

“Nah we got a thing with team JNPR in a few minutes so.” Ruby said. “Be safe!” 

“Yes ma’am.” he smiled ruffling Ruby’s hair before asking “anything ya want while I’m out? If so fork over the lien” He was then bombarded with requests, Ruby wanted cookies, Weiss wanted refills of dust for her rapier, Blake wanted a book, and Yang wanted a six pack of some soda. They all handed over the money and Ferox went on his way, he first went to the storage area where all vehicles were housed in case they needed to be used. Opening the door he saw a black motorcycle with red rims. He got on and rode into town, firstly stopping by the shop he was in front of the night he became enrolled in Beacon.  

Walking inside he spoke to the man at the desk who set two boxes on the table opening one of them to reveal two identical rectangular objects that would cover his entire forearm they had leather straps and were attached to two rings on the sides were the names Leviathan and Ouroborus . Ferox smiled widely at them, he took them out of the box and rolled up his sleeves first fastening the leather straps around the outside of his arms and then putting on the rings on his ring fingers.

“Alright now what are you mystery package?” Ferox opened it to reveal a single edged straight sword mirror finished tempered black steal with the mark of Vánagandr engraved in the blade. “So Sienna sent me a new sword huh?” He smiled. “Well thank you sis.” He paid the man and placed the sword back in its case before leaving and heading to his next destination.  He managed to find Blake’s book, reading the back cover he rolled his eyes.

_ Weird girl you are Blake _ . He thought as he bought Ruby her cookies and Weiss her dust lastly was Yang’s soda he had to go to several different stores just to find it and find it he did. He had to fight a very large man who tried to take the last case out of Ferox’s hand in the check out. He made short work of the man and went on his way. He was just putting the soda into the storage compartment in his motorcycle when the man approached with several other guys of his build. 

“Can I help you gentlemen?” he asked.

“Hand over that soda and your money and no one gets hurt.” The one on Ferox’s right said making him laugh.

“Seriously? You’re going to rob a sixteen year old Faunus with a sword for soda and his money?” Ferox laughed even more. “I don’t think so boys now get out of my way or you will be the ones who get hurt.” 

“Think you’re tough?!” the one to his left shouted rushing at him and throwing a punch. Ferox dodged his attack and punched him right in the throat causing him to fall to the ground coughing his lungs up.

“Get him!” the last two both rushed at him and threw punches. Without even replying to their attacks he simply moved both fists away from him while spinning. Then he flicked his wrists two long twisted daggers appeared from his sleeves. 

“Are you sure you want to continue this? Is it really worth your lives? Not that those are worth much to begin with.” the two got back up and pulled knives of their own, “I guess we’re really going to do this huh?” Ferox shook his head. 

The two rushed at him and thrusted their knives at him he blocked and knocked one down with his tail before knocking him out with it. And then there was one, Ferox and the man went at it for a couple of minutes before he took him down flicking his wrists again the daggers retracted. Ferox got on his bike and headed back to Beacon, he was moving through the streets weaving in and out through traffic and came to a stop at a red light. He yawned and checked the time, it was almost lunch time so he pulled into the closest burger place and ate there. Then he got a text from Weiss asking him to head across town to some bake shop to pick up something. She said it was already paid for he rolled his eyes and drove towards the opposite direction of Beacon and picked it up. Things went like this for several hours he would be on his way home and he’d get another text, asking to get something else, he kept rolling his eyes and sighing turning around every time. 

Finally the messages stopped and he started heading back to Beacon, on his way he noticed a little girl standing by a tree looking up in it.

“Please come down kitty…” She called he sighed and got off his bike and walked over.

“Need some help?”

“Could you please get my kitty out of the tree?” The little girl asked 

“Of course I can” He smiled and looked up to see a black cat with mismatched eyes. He climbed up the tree and managed to get the cat he slid down and handed the little girl the poor animal. “There you go.”

“Thanks mister you’re the greatest!”

Getting back on the bike he started going back and saw a girl with pink and brown hair little older than him she was surrounded by four guys and was clearly not happy about it. He sighed and shook his head.  _ Creeps today. _ He thought and pulled up alongside them before smiling.

“There you are darling I’ve been looking all over for you.” Ferox’s tone said one thing but his eyes said  _ get on the bike if you want to get out of here _ . The girl took the hint and happily got on he handed her a helmet and using her scroll she told him where to drop her off.  _ The docks huh? Weird place to drop someone but whatever. _

Revving the engine he took off before the guys could do anything about it. He drove the girl to the docks and dropped her off, she showed him a text that said  _ Thanks bye now ^_^ _ he smiled and told her to be careful and left her there.

Then he finally made it back to Beacon, he pulled up to the garage opened the door and pulled inside. He just parked bike back in the parking garage and brought everything up to the dorm to find a note on the door, 

“ _ Bring the box across the hall knock twice _ ” he rolled his eyes and dropped off everything in the room then did as the note said. He walked across the hall. He knocked twice and the door creaked open to reveal a seemingly empty room with the lights off, he walked in and the door closed behind him. This made him go instantly on guard setting the white box down his hand gripped his sword. He scanned the room and his hand moved to the light switch flicking it on everyone jumped out from various places, Jaune, and Ren came out from the bathroom, Ruby dropped out of the closet, with Yang, Pyrrha, and Blake came out form under the beds and Nora dropped out of the ceiling _ how did she… no I don’t want to know _ he thought they all shouted.

“Surprise!” Ferox stepped back a bit blinking his eyes were slits and his grip on Cerberus was tight.

“Uh? What?” he said finally very confused.

“Don’t you know what day it is?” Yang asked raising an eyebrow.

“Tuesday?” Ferox asked and she rolled her eyes.

“I can’t believe you forgot your own birthday.”  Weiss sighed.

“My birthday?” Ferox checked the date on his scroll. “Huh so it is…” he said. “But why are did you go through all the trouble of doing this for me?”

“We’re your friends Ferox.” Pyrrha said with a smile. She picked up the box and opened it to reveal a cake with the words Happy Birthday Ferox. He smiled a bit he hadn’t had a real birthday party with friends for a long time. Not since he was seven, and before he ran away. 

“Ferox there’s someone who wants to talk to you.” Yang handed him her scroll.

“Hello?” the voice he heard on the other end nearly brought him to tears, “I… aren’t you mad at me? Well why not? Because I...okay...I’m sorry...thank you. Okay you wanna talk to Yang? Oh okay bye.” he hung up and smiled sadly a bit handing it back to her

“Okay that’s enough touchy feely stuff cake time!” Jaune shouted and was slapped upside the head by Pyrrha. 

 

Time skip.

Team RWBY+1’s dorm

 

The little party ended with Yang telling embarrassing stories about Ferox when they were younger and Ruby trying to recover the poor boy’s sense of dignity. Everyone except JNPR left the room and went back to their own room where Ferox flopped on his bed, Ruby saw the new sword leaning against the wall and became enthralled with it.

“Ooh you got a new sword?! Who’s it from what’s it do?” She bombarded him with questions. Ferox sat up and plucked the sword from the young girl’s hands with his tail.

“It’s from Sienna and it doesn’t do anything sometimes a sword’s just a sword.

“Can I see it?!” She begged and he rolled his eyes then smiled unsheathing the blade and handing it to her. “Ooo it’s so light!” She said it went on like that for an hour or so until everyone turned in for the night but before they went to sleep Ferox said.

“Thanks everyone…” They accepted his thanks and went to sleep without another word he laid his head down and smiled as his eyes closed and sleep took him into its sweet embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked the chapter, as usual lemme know if there's anything I can improve on I know I have problems with run-ons and incomplete sentences. Also feel free to suggest things for future chapters but keep in mind everything through volume 6 has already been written. See ya next week for some snow!


	8. Best Day Ever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the second semester is about to begin, Ferox prepares for another long shift in his wait to exterminate Adam Taurus. However three new figures are quickly approaching. Are they friends? Or just more enemies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High guys and gals! Welcome to another chapter of the Wondering Faunus, I hope you enjoy it! I'm currently working on a new story and once my others get caught up I may put it up on here or at least start uploading. All I can say is be on the look out for Roses.

School was about to begin again and Ferox, Blake, Yang and Weiss were sitting in the dining area eating lunch. Weiss was sipping tea, Blake was looking over some old notes, Ferox was calmly sharpening one of his throwing knives and Yang, well Yang was catching grapes that Nora was throwing at her with her mouth.

“So whatcha doin?” Yang  asked Blake as she caught another grape.

“Just going over some old notes from last semester…” She said.

“Lame!” Yang said biting down on a grape. 

“Only lame to you because you don’t apply yourself Yang, somehow you’re passing your classes though.” Ferox said looking down the blade and running his finger across it to test it “yep that’s sharp.” he said satisfied as he began twirling it between his fingers as if it were a pen.

Then Ruby walked over and dropped a massive binder onto the table with a grunt shocking everyone and kinda shaking the table.

“Ahem, sisters! Friends! Weiss.” she said.

“Hey!” Weiss objected.

“Don’t feel bad Weiss she didn’t even mention me.” Ferox said as he twirled the knife.

“Fourscore and seven minutes ago I had a dream.”

“This oughta be good.” Yang said catching a strawberry in her mouth.

“Oh no.” Ferox objected.

“A dream that one day we’d come together as a team and have the most exciting fun day anyone has ever had!” Weiss didn’t seem to care about the speech and asked.

“Did you steal my binder?” 

“I am not a crook.” Ruby said.

“What are you talking about?” Blake asked.

“I’m talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!” Ruby said.

“I always kick my semesters off with a Yang!” Yang said smiling everyone groaned and Ferox threw his knife at her but she dodged then got hit with an apple in the forehead.

“Booo” Nora said from across the room.

“Look guys it’s been a great two weeks and with more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, the next semester is going to be great. But classes start back up again tomorrow. Which is why I’ve taken the liberty to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today.” 

“Gotta say I’m kinda impressed. Scared but impressed.” Ferox said retrieving his knife.

“I don’t know whether to be proud of or scared of what you have planned.” Weiss said as Yang threw the apple back at Nora.

“I don't’ know guys I think I might sit this one out... “ Blake said 

“I got it!” Nora said as Yang started shaking her head and waving her arms.

“Sit out or not I think whatever we do we should spend this last day as a team.” Weiss stood up and started to say. “I for one…” But was met with a pie to the face. Everyone looked at Nora who pointed to Ren who was face palming and shaking his head.

Outside Sun was talking with a guy with blue hair tan skin goggles, a red jacket finger-less gloves and boots. 

“So then we were fighting side by side and she was super face, and I threw a banana at a guy which sounds gross but it was awesome.” Sun said.

“Nice.” Said the blue haired boy

“And you know what the best part is? She’s a faunus. But that’s a secret and not a I’m gonna go tell Scarlet as soon as Sun turns his back Secret Neptune.” 

“Yeah I got it, I got it.” He nodded 

“You better.” Sun growled. “I just don’t wanna screw this up ya know? All the kids are super cool no offence to you guys.” 

“None taken” Neptune said he said as Jaune hit the window and slid to the floor.

“Okay they’re just in here be cool. You can be cool right?” 

“Dude.” He smiled.

“Good point.” Sun agreed and they walked in on a massive scale food fight.

“Hahahah I’m queen of the castle I’m queen of the castle!” Nora laughed.

“Justice will be swift, Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!” Ruby shouted.

“Aaaaaah!” Everyone except for Ferox who was quietly eating agreed.

Nora and Ren threw a crap ton of watermelons at them Yang put her hands up two turkeys butts and began plowing through the watermelons before shooting the Turkeys off like missiles which hit Jaune in the stomach and face. Blake and Pyrrha were fighting with what must have been super stale bread as swords.

Eventually things escalated very fast, Yang was sent through the roof, Weiss was thrown through a column of the building and Pyrrha used her semblance to throw a boat load of soda cans at the rest of the team Ferox caught one and began drinking from it as he doodled on a small sketch pad. Ruby used her semblance and finished off team JNPR with one shot then Professor Goodwitch walked in looking pissed off she used her semblance to fix everything and the cafe was back to the way it was before the first pie was thrown.

“Children please don’t play with your food!” she said Ferox walked over to the girls and pulled Ruby out of the way as Yang fell back to the ground making another hole in the ceiling. Glynda growled more.

“Let it go.” Ozpin said.

“But they’re supposed to be the defenders of the world.” Glynda objected.

“And they will be, but they’re still children. So why not let them play the part? After all it isn’t a role they’ll have forever.” He said as they walked out.

Meanwhile at the warehouse Mercury and Emerald walked in soon after killing Tucson in his own shop.

“Oh look she sent the kids again.” Roman walked over and jokingly hugged them “oh this is turning out just like the divorce.”

“Spare us the thought of you procreating.” Emerald growled.

“That was a joke.” Roman said walking away then holding up the piece of paper that had Tuscon's book store’s address on it. “And this might just tell me where you two have been all day.” 

“Hey!” Emerald growled.

“I’m a professional sweetie keep up you might learn something, Why do you have this address?” He asked annoyed.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Emerald teased.

“Yes I would now where have you been all day?” 

“Cleaning up your mess.” Mercury growled “One of them anyway.” 

“I had that under control.” Roman said.

“Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise.” Mercury was on fire.

“Look you if it were up to me I’d take you and your little street rat friend here I’d…”

“Do what? Roman.” Cinder asked as she stepped onto a platform that slowly descended.

“Cinder!” Emerald smiled as they walked over to greet their boss.

“Haha I’d… not kill them?” Roman offered.

“I thought I told you to take care of the would be runaway.” Cinder said a cold chill in her voice.

“I was going to..”

“He was going to leave, Mercury and I took it upon ourselves to kill the rat.” Emerald said.

“I think he was some kind of cat actually.” Mercury said.

“What like a Puma?” 

“Yeah there you go.” they were smiling.

“Quiet! Did I not specifically say to keep your hands clean while you were in Vale?” Roman ran his fingers across his throat mocking them as Cinder scolded them.

“I just thought…:” Emerald tried to say.

“Don’t think Obey.” She said

“Sorry ma’am it won’t happen again.” Emerald said now a little saddened by the scolding

“And you.” She turned her attention back on Roman. “Why was this not done sooner?” 

“Eh?” He motioned to the crates. “Eh? Eh?!” he repeated . “Sorry if I’ve been a little busy stealing every speck of dust in the kingdom.”

“You’re an inspiration to every guy with a gun and a ski mask.” Mercury said sarcastically.

“Hey kid I’ve got this town running scared, police on every corner dust prices through the roof and we’re sitting pretty on more dust crystals vials and rounds than we know what to do with. Speaking of which, if you would clue me into your master plan it might make my next robberies go a little smoother!” 

“Oh Roman you’ll know what you need, when you need to know.” She placed her hand on his cheek and her eyes flashed a bit, he growled a little bit and looked away. “Besides we’re done with dust. Have the White Fang clear out this warehouse I’ll send you the coordinates tonight.” 

“Coordinates?”

“We’re moving to phase two.” She grinned walking away with Emerald and Mercury. Emerald showed Torchwick his missing lighter and stuck her tongue out before closing it and walking away again.

“Oh the boss isn’t going to be happy about that…” three cloaked figures were stood in the shadows before vanishing and heading to Beacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I will be posting another part of the Unknown Schnee next week and maybe a teaser of what the new story is about. If I do it'll be in the end notes and that's about it. So see you guys later!


	9. New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferox's new teammates have arrived! In order to show Team RWBY that Ferox is in good hands they challenge the members of team RWBY to a match for their initiation. The members of Team RWBY fail to realize that Ferox has history with the three new faunus. Ferox agrees to help team RWBY with the investiagation of the White Fang and Roman Torchwick. However as he goes to go to his new room he crosses paths with Cinder, Emerald and Mercury once more. Things are about to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHITE ROSE MOMENT! that is your only warning. Enjoy ^_^

The next day Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang went to the library while Ferox had to go talk with Professor Ozpin about something that the old headmaster wouldn’t say over his scroll. He told his team he’d meet up with them later. He walked into the elevator and went up to his office. The door opened and Ferox walked in.

“Hello Mr. Beastia.” Ozpin greeted the young faunus with a smile. “Have a seat the other three should be here shortly.

“Three?” Ferox asked as he sat down his tail resting in his lap. 

“Yes. Remember I had said you would be on as team RWBY’s unofficial fifth member until such time as we could assign you you’re own team?” The professor poured the boy a cup of tea and handed it to him. Taking the cup Ferox nodded and sighed.

“Anyone I may know?” he asked as his scroll vibrated in his pocket looking to Ozpin who nodded with a smile on his face he checked to find a message from Sienna. Reading it he smiled slightly. “I see. Also what’s with that fleet outside?” Ferox gestured out Ozpin’s window at all the airships.

“James certainly likes to take his work with him wherever he goes.” Professor Goodwitch said.

“Well running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But yes those are a bit of an eyesore.” Ozpin agreed, as a screen on his desk started to beep “come in” Ozpin said allowing a man dressed in a white general’s uniform, with pale white skin, blue eyes, and black hair with gray in the sides cut military style. Ferox sighed as he sipped his tea closing his eyes.

“Ozpin!” the General said walking into the room

“General.” Ozpin replied.

“Please drop the formalities it’s been too long.” the two headmaster’s shook hands. “And Glynda it’s been far too long.”   
“Oh James…” She said with false enthusiasm “I’ll be outside.” She then left the room.

“She hasn’t changed a bit.” Ironwood said, then he noticed Ferox sitting in his chair casually sipping his tea waiting patiently for this interaction to be over with not paying the general any attention whatsoever. “Hello young man.” He attempted to speak with Ferox who merely regarded him with a nod then returned to his waiting. 

“So what brings you down all the way from Atlas? Headmasters don’t typically travel with their students for the Vytal festival.” Ozpin said pouring the General a cup of coffee before handing him the mug. The general laughed off the question then produced a flask pouring what was inside into the coffee.

“Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year. And besides with you hosting? I thought this could be a good time for us to catch up.” 

“I can certainly appreciate quality time with old friends but the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned.” Ozpin said.

“Agreed.” Ferox muttered.

“Well concern is what brought me here.” Ironwood said.  
“I understand that travel between the kingdoms has become increasingly difficult…”

“Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men.” Ironwood cut him off Ozpin sighed.

“We are in a time of peace, shows of powers like this- will just give off the wrong impression.”

“But if what Qrow said is true…” This time Ozpin cut him off.

“If what Qrow said is true then we will handle it tactfully. It’s the Vytal festival, a time to celebrate peace and unity. So I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers across the continent.” Ozpin said.

“I’m just being cautious.” Ironwood said.

“As am I. Which is why we will continue to train and produce the best huntsmen and huntresses we can.” 

“Believe me I am.” Ironwood said walking away from Ozpin and towards the elevator. “But ask yourself this do you think your children can win a war?” with that the general left.

“I pray they never have too.” He sighed and looked at Ferox with a smile as he set down his tea. “I’m sorry about that Mr. Beastia.” 

“Don’t worry about it Professor. It’s quite alright business is business.” Ferox smiled. “So if I have any clue who’s coming from Mistral I can only guess at the three.” As he said that the elevator dinged and the doors opened. 

The first to enter was a girl with pale white skin, golden yellow eyes, long dark green hair tied back in a braid. Wearing a dark green cloak, with a black long sleeve shirt, black grippy gloves, boots and black pants. She wore a necklace with a snake eating its own tail shaped like the infinity symbol, poking out the top of her boot was a dagger. The second was a boy with pale white skin, four pure black eyes, long brown hair tied back into a wolf tail and has a yin yang tattoo on his right hand.he was wearing a black long sleeve turtleneck shirt black jeans with what looked like a single sword on his right hip and two strange rectangular box looking objects were strapped to his arms, he wore armor over his forearms and shins. The third and final person to enter was a girl with fair skin, golden yellow eyes, long dark orange hair tied back in a ponytail. Wears a white dress that has red markings on it along with frills on the hips and sleeves she had two bracelets on her wrists and peeking over the collar of her dress where hints of a scar on her chest.

“Long time no see, Emma, Genus, Rena.” he winked at the girl in the dress and she giggled the other two rolled their eyes. 

“They still have to go through the initiation to prove themselves however there will be a different type this time.”

“And that’ll be?”   
“They will fight one student of their choosing if they win they will become students. Do you think they have what it takes?” 

“Oh I know they do and then some.” Ferox stood up and sighed “Well I must head back to my dorm then and pack my things. Don’t know how I’m gonna tell them I won’t be on their team anymore but I’m gonna have to figure it out.” 

Ferox and his new team walked out of Ozpin’s office after being dismissed and followed him to his dorm. He heard someone hit the wall and immediately threw the door open to find Weiss pinning Ruby to the wall locked in a very passionate kiss. Ferox cleared his throat as Rena snapped a picture of the two girls blushing as they realized they weren’t alone.

“Are we interrupting something Weiss?” Ferox smirked a bit dodging a book thrown by the Ice Queen. 

“Haven’t you ever heard of knocking you dolt?!” 

“Haven’t you ever heard of putting a sock on the door?” Rena retorted smirking as well both Ruby and Weiss blushed as the four Faunus entered the room and Ferox started packing up his things.

“Ferox? Who are these people and what are you doing?” Ruby asked.

“Oh these are my soon to be teammates.” He motioned to each introducing them “Emma Serpent, Genus Arachne, and Rena Umbra.” Emma took out her scroll and pressed a button on the screen and a feminine robotic voice said.

“Nice to meet you.”

“A pleasure.” Genus smiled.

“Sup.” Rena yawned board of the situation. “Come on Ferox get packed up so we can get out of here and settled into our room.”

“Wait Ferox… you’re leaving?” Ruby asked she sounded hurt.

“I’m not leaving Beacon Rubes. Remember Ozpin did say me being on your team was only temporary. Besides there’s still a small chance I’ll be setting up after combat class again if they don’t pass.” 

“Why after combat class?” Weiss asked.

“We have to go through initiation we’ll be fighting students of our choosing when we win we’ll be joining you here at Beacon.” Rena said confidently.

“That’s assuming you win!” Weiss growled a bit.

“Oh princess we will win.” Rena and Weiss got in each other’s faces and Ferox pushed them apart. 

“Now ladies please don’t fight you’re both beautiful.” Rena smiled and Weiss crossed her arms and huffed Emma pressed another button.

_ “You could fight us for him.” _ She was looking right at Ruby as Yang and Blake walked in. 

“What’s going on?”   
“Yang, Blake…” Ruby began then sighed. “These three are going to be Ferox’s new teammates if they pass initiation… and Emma proposed we fight them for him.” 

“That true?” Yang looked at Emma with a slight glare, Emma merely nodded.

“Fine then.” Weiss said. “Dibs on Rena.” 

“I’ll fight Emma then.” Yang smirked confidently. 

“Genus? Who do you want to fight?” Ruby asked.

“I think I’ll leave that a surprise.” He smiled closing his top set of eyes. 

The bell rang singeling it was time for combat class, the eight students walked to class and Professor Goodwitch introduced Emma, Genus, and, Rena to the class then prompted Genus and Rena to leave the stage while Emma stretched out her arms and legs she tossed her cloak off to the side and pointed at Yang then she spoke her first words.

“I challenge Yang Xiao Long.” 

“Oh so she can speak.” Yang smirked walking onto the stage. 

“Alright combatants ready?” Goodwitch stepped back. “Begin.” Yang activated her Ember Celica and rushed at Emma, Ferox, Genus and Rena all pinched the bridge of their noses and sighed in unison. 

“What?” Ruby asked.

“Yang’s just lost this match that’s what.” Ferox said leaning back in his chair. 

“What makes you say that.” Ferox put his finger to his lips and pointed as Yang threw the first punch. Emma sidestepped and did something to shock the three faunus watching their comrade fight. Emma decked Yang right in the face making the brawler stumble back shaking her head.

“Huh. That’s unlike her.” Ferox muttered.

“Emma’s toying with her.” Rena said.

“Must be.” Genus agreed.

“She usually doesn’t do this but I suppose you’re right.” Ferox sighed.

Yang rushed forward again and threw a right hook which Emma dodged before spinning around and kicked her exposed side twice before jumping and rotating her body making her heel connect with Yang’s temple. Yang fell to the floor but stood up and growled she ran forward and began throwing a flurry of punches at the green haired girl who simply dodged and once she had enough she swept Yang’s legs out from under her latching on to one of Yang’s arms and putting her into an arm bar. Try as she might Yang couldn’t break it she couldn’t get free of Emma’s grip.

“Tap out!” Emma said tightening her grip. 

“I give I give she’s gonna break my arm!” Yang shouted. 

“That’s the match then.” Goodwitch sighed. Emma let go and helped Yang up and smiled pressing a button.

_ “Good match Yang.” _ Emma held out her hand to the blonde who sighed then smiled.

“Same to you.” They shook hands and sat down.

“Alright which of the remaining two wish to go next?”

“I’ll go next.” Rena stood up and walked to the stage still in her dress and heels. “I’d like to fight Weiss Schnee.” 

Weiss approached glaring at Rena with contempt in her eyes. When the match began Weiss instantly used her semblance to launch ice dust at Rena who seemed to vanish into black mist. 

“Huh?” Weiss seemed shocked as Rena whispered into her ear.

“Boo.” Before slashing flames point blank at the heiress, Weiss was sent flying and landed on one of her glyphs she sighed before regaining her composure, then noticed Rena was holding two re-curved blades the edges glowing with flames. “What’s the matter Ice Queen too hot to handle?” 

“Shut up!” Weiss aimed her rapier at Rena and shot a blast of wind at her Rena yet again vanished before she came out from Weiss’ shadow slashing upward as she did nearly clipping the heiress’ cheek. 

Talking stopped there, Weiss rushed in with a thrust, Rena parried with one of her kukris and attacked with the second. Weiss jumped away before thrusting at her again with little time between the attacks. Rena used her ability to dodge her attacks. Rena then began to vanish and reappear sending arcs of fire at Weiss from every direction. It was only a matter of time before Rena overwhelmed the heiress. Being declared the winner Rena went to help Weiss up but was given the cold shoulder as the heiress stood up herself and walked by her.

“Fine… be that way…” Rena sat by Ferox and he patted her on the head making her rub against his hand smiling.

“Alright then Mr. Arachne please step forward and choose your opponent.”   
“I would like to fight Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna.” Genus said smiling confidently.

“It would seem your friends are singling out team RWBY.” Goodwitch seemed annoyed at this. “Mind if I ask why?”

“We simply wish to show them that Ferox will be in good hands.” Goodwitch sighed. 

“Very well.” 

Ruby and Blake walked onto the stage and stood with each other Genus smiled kindly yet something unsettled the two girls about the faunus boy. Goodwitch started the match and Ruby pulled Crescent Rose and shot at Genus who gripped one of the swords on his hip and put one foot forward meeting the bullet with the pure white blade cleaving it in two. Blake rushed forward with her Gambol Shroud and slashed at him Genus pulled his second sword the two black blades collided 

“Blake, Ruby meet Equinox.” He forced Blake back and dodged another shot from Ruby before rushing at her. 

Ruby switched her weapon to scythe mode and blocked both of Genus’ swords, she attempted to hold Genus in place so Blake could attack but he forced her back an dodged a downward slash from Blake. Ruby went back to long range assistance and Blake got up close and personal. Blake managed to make him let go of one of his swords and Ruby shot the second from his other hand. 

“Your friend’s in trouble now.” Weiss said.

“You don’t know Genus like we do.” Rena said and Emma presses a button on her scroll.

_ “Equinox is only one pair of weapons Genus has _ .” Emma was smiling faintly.

Blake went for another attack but Genus jumped back throwing one of his hands out a playing card shot out from his under his wrist. The Ace of diamonds shot forward with deadly precision glancing off Blake’s aura and knocked a shot from Ruby and Crescent Rose off making Ruby shoot Blake in the back.

“I’m sorry Blake!” Ruby called rushing at Genus slashing at him with Crescent Rose he dodged diving for his swords picking them up as he rolled and blocked an attack from Blake on his left and Ruby on his right. For a moment it looked like the two had him but then his eyes flashed red for a moment and the two girls gasped and stumbled back. He used the opportunity to hit both Ruby and Blake in the stomach putting their aura into the red he twirled his swords and sheathed them he bowed to his defeated opponents who signed disappointed by their loss but smiled and shook hands leaving the stage as the bell rang. 

The students left for lunch, Ruby invited Ferox’s new team to eat with them then they were going to go to the library for some relaxation. They agreed to lunch but declined the library as they needed to set up their dorm room. CRDL stopped Genus as the other three of FEAR walked around the corner and waited for Gneus. Soon they saw the bullies fleeing for their lives.

“Idiots.” Ferox sighed.

They waited for Genus who joined them as they walked to their dorm, as soon as they turned the corner to the hall with team RWBY’s room Ferox saw three people he prayed he’d never see again, in the center was a girl with long black hair, amber eyes, wearing a Haven school uniform, on her left was another girl with green hair, red eyes and brown skin also wearing a Haven uniform. The third was a boy with short gray hair, black eyes, pale skin and a Haven uniform. The four also saw Ruby on the floor as the girl with brown skin helped her up, they talked for a bit before Ruby walked off and the three walked towards them Ferox sighed and put on a straight face continuing to walk by. Time seemed to slow as Ferox passed the woman with black hair the few seconds felt like a century.

“Stay out of the way.” She said.

“Make sure your path doesn’t cross mine.” Ferox replied the two groups walked passed each other and the newly formed team entered their dorm which was right next to team RWBY’s and adjacent to  JNPR’s after setting up their loft beds and disposing of the old wooden frames and the set up was identical to Ferox’s each with a computer setup and desk under the bed. Before settling in for the night Ferox got a text from Yang asking him to come over before bed. “I’ll be right back.”  
He exited the room and knocked on the door, he heard a very angry Weiss shout.

“Oh sure now he knocks!” as the door opened and he was invited inside and he sat in one of the chairs.

“First of all Weiss I didn’t knock because this morning I lived here, now that I don’t I will always knock. Second, what’s up?” 

“We want your help tomorrow we’re starting an investigation into the White Fang and Torchwick.” Yang said she also noticed him tense when the White Fang was mentioned. “What is it?” She asked concerned. 

“Nothing for you to worry about,” he glanced at Blake and she looked desperate for his help. “But fine I’ll help out, if my team helps as well.” 

“Okay I wanted to get to know them more too!” Ruby seemed to like the new three even though they did take her big brother from her. “Who’s the leader though?”

“I am our team name is team FEAR.”

“FEAR?” The four of them asked.

“Ferox, Emma, Arachne, and Rena. We use Genus’ last name for the A much like JNPR uses Ren’s instead of his first name.” 

“Speaking of fear. What did your buddy do to us in our fight?” Blake asked.

“Genus can show people their worst fears I’m sorry for not giving you the heads up,” He stood, “We’ll meet you here tomorrow after classes, and Ruby. Stay away from those three from earlier,” He started to walk out of the dorm.

“Why?” Ruby asked.

“Just trust me… those three are trouble.” With that Ferox left the room and told his team they’d be helping team RWBY investigate, which all agreed might give them the answers they are looking for as to what Adam is planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it next week is going to be more of the Unknown Schnee. see you guys next week.


	10. What Are You Planning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team FEAR assists team RWBY with their investigation, they get their hands on some heavily incripted files and find themselves surrounded by enemy White Fang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! next week will be more Unknown Schnee!  
> Winter1112's OC (I can't believe I didn't remember Noir was spoken about in this chapter I feel stupid)  
> Noir Schnee

Ferox and his team were sitting behind team RWBY, he was paying attention to literally anything else other than Port’s “lecture” Emma was itching at the dead skin on her still shedding scales, Genus was tinkering with something, and Rena was painting her nails. They all noticed Jaune hitting on Weiss who was ignoring him all her attention was focused on the clock on her scroll. As soon as it turned 4:00pm everyone got up and Port bid them farewell as they left the room. Team FEAR got changed in their room, Ferox was now wearing a black leather jacket that stopped at his waist, dark blue jeans, his usual black boots with red laces, and gloves that had no fingers on the index and middle fingers, his sword was strapped across his back and his pistol was on his hip. Emma wore a light green sweater, leggings, and her boots her hair was done up in a braid again this time it was down her front. Genus wore a black hoodie, jeans his swords on his back along with bandages over his top set of eyes. Rena was dressed in a black crimson red button up with a black sleeveless turtleneck over it, leggings and thigh high boots with her kukris on her hip.

“Well let’s go meet team RWBY in their dorm.” Ferox lead his team next door and knocked on the door being greeted by Weiss and invited in.

“So everyone remember their rolls?” Ruby asked.

“You and I will be going to the CCT to check the Schnee company records, since I’m in the family it shouldn’t be too hard.” Weiss said.

“I have an old friend on the shady side of town who knows everything about Vale’s underworld getting information out of him shouldn’t be too hard.”  
“The White Fang have regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members if I can get in I can hopefully find out what they’re planning.” Blake smiled.

“My team and I will be going to the docks to find out where the dust may have gone, four highly sensitive faunus all looking for the same trail, should be a piece of cake.” Ferox smiled.

“Great we’ll meet over by Yang to go over what we’ve found, let’s do this!” Ruby said and a voice said.

“Yeah!” Everyone looked out and saw Sun hanging from a tree branch.

“Sun?!” Blake shouted.

“How did you get up there?” Yang asked shocked.

“Aw it’s easy I do it all the time.” He said casually and Ferox pulled out Lilith and took aim.

“You what?” He asked in a serious tone.

“I climb trees all the time.” He said casually Ferox holstered his gun.

“Hmph.”

“So are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?” He asked flipping into the room.

“We, are going to investigate the situation.” Blake said. “As a team.” She emphasised the point.

“Yeah Sun I’m sorry but we don’t wanna get friends involved.” Ruby said.

“That’s dumb you should always get friends involved that’s why I brought Neptune.” Sun said motioning to the window and team RWBY looked out to see Neptune on the ledge.

After letting him in it was decided that Sun would go with Blake and Neptune would go with Yang, once that was decided they departed. Rena used her semblance and took the group to the docks.

“Fan out, I smell ashes…” Ferox growled a bit. He didn’t like being in the city he couldn’t use his semblance without setting off the alarms. He was going to have to play along with the enemy’s rules for now.

As their search went on FEAR did find an abandoned warehouse, Nothing was inside except some vials, a few crystals and about five magazines of dust. Ferox ordered them to look for a computer or something that they could get some info off of. After about an hour Genus found one and began to break into it. Rena kept a lookout for any White Fang, try as the four might they couldn’t shake the feeling this was a trap.Ferox put his hand on Cerberus’ hilt.

“They’re here.” he muttered as he pulled his sword from its sheath and blocked a strike from the shadows only seeing someone dressed in a White Fang uniform with a large sword. “Genus! Transfer the files and let’s go! Rena, Emma keep them off him!”

“Right!” They all shouted.

“Traitorous scum!” The White Fang member shouted pushing Ferox back.

“Ha! Right I’m the one disobeying orders from Sienna and attacking those who are I’m the traitor here of course.” Ferox pulled out Lilith and fired off three shots the traitor dodged all of them and rushed forward and they locked blades again.

Meanwhile Rena and Emma were for lack of a better term killing the fodder members of the White Fang. One ran at Rena and was sliced up like a turkey on thanksgiving and two others were being choked by Emma. Once they turned blue she threw them down the catwalk. After a short time three more members all holding very unique weapons appeared.

“Genus how’s it coming?” Ferox asked before shooting again.

“I’m done!”

“Great! Emma flash!”  
Quick as a whip Emma pulled out a flash bang and pulled the pin tossing it into the air, herself Rena, Genus and Ferox closed their eyes and covered their ears before it exploded blinding and defining their attackers then Rena used her semblance and they returned to team RWBY’s room in Beacon to find an exhausted team RWBY and annoyed Sun and Neptune. It wasn’t until Ferox sat in one of the chairs by Ruby’s desk did someone finally notice the blood running down his claws and dripping onto the floor.

“Gods! Ferox you’re bleeding!” Ruby gasped. He looked down and sighed.

“Guess he was better than I thought…”

“Wait what?” Yang’s eyes turned red that someone had hurt her adopted brother.

“We ran into some white fang and got slightly overwhelmed but Genus got some info off a computer.” Rena said sighing as she took Ferox’s coat off and pushed up his sleeve.

Emma produced a first aid kit and from it pulled some cotton balls, rubbing alcohol, tweezers and bandages. Emma shook her head and began to disinfect the wound Ferox didn’t so much as wince once during the cleaning or the bandaging the cut wasn’t deep but it was pretty bad. Once she was done she pressed a button on her scroll.

“ _I don’t think we’ll have to amputate boss_ ” then she giggled.

“Well the data I got is encrypted it shouldn’t be too hard to crack.”

After going over what they found the two teams turned in for the night Ferox bid his sisters good night then they went to their dorm room. Once the door closed and was locked Ferox looked at his team.

“So what made Sienna change her mind?” He asked.

“There’s been several murders of faunus who have decided to leave the White Fang, most notably Tuckston.” Rena said sitting on her bed kicking her feet.

“I see so they’ve taken to killing runaways… that doesn’t sound too good for Blake…” Ferox sighed. “Genus get to work on decoding that data, don’t stay up too late got it?”

“Yes sir.” Genus retreated under his little office area and got to work.

After everyone got changed they turned out the lights and went to bed, around midnight Ferox was awoken by his scroll going off. He checked and noticed the number was unknown. The message said _Meet us outside in the Emerald forest come alone we are watching._ Ferox was curious who it was and more so about how they got his private number. He got up got dressed and snuck out a knife with him which he slipped into his boot. He walked outside and went to the location they asked him to go to. He walked to the location his eyes glowing in the dark night, as he walked he heard wolves howling to the fractured moon. He smiled as he walked it reminded him of Mistral.

After a few minutes he arrived at the small clearing, he looked around and sighed crossing his arms.

“I’m here what was so damned important that it couldn’t have waited till…” He was cut off when a shot was fired he dodged it and pulled his knife. “Whose there!?” he scanned the tree line. Then the three of them walked into the clearing joined with Adam, “Well had I known Adam was going to be here I would have brought more than just a knife. In fact.” Ferox pressed a button on his scroll and his locker slammed into the ground it opened and he retrieved Lilith and Cerberus.

“We’re not here for a fight.” Black hair said.

“Can it!” Ferox growled pulling Cerberus from its sheath. “You fired a shot at me and you’re not here for a fight? Ha!”

“Just listen to what they have to say Ferox please we don’t have to do this.” Adam said and Ferox aimed his pistol at him with a grin.

“You know Sienna has ordered the execution of the Vale branch for what you’ve done Adam though she’ll settle for your head on a pike.”

“You came here alone what makes you think you can beat all of use?” Grey hair asked.

“I’m never alone.” Ferox snapped his fingers and from the woods a group of ten beowolves one being an alpha ran to Ferox’s side the alpha placed her head under his hand and nuzzled it. “I am a summoner after all and Luna comes when called and she brings her pack.” the alpha’s eyes trained on the group of four.

“Do you have any idea who we are?” Green hair growled.

“Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai don’t flatter yourself you’re not that good a thief and really bad at murder. By the way Tuckston’s departure was approved by Sienna and she isn’t happy.” Ferox stepped forward. “When Sienna’s unhappy I am unhappy and when I’m unhappy people tend to die.” With each word he took a step forward until was within Adam’s blood circle. “Two things. Tell me what you’re planning and surrender Adam.”

“We’ll be doing none of those two things.” Cinder smiled her hand igniting in flames.

“If you think your little magic tricks scare me you’re wrong.” Ferox turned his back to them and sheathed Cerberus his tail swishing slowly as he walked away. His beowolves surrounded him as he walked back into the center of the group.

“And if you’re think we’re afraid of your puppies you’re wrong!” Mercury shouted.

“Not afraid of beowolves? How about something… a little bigger.” Ferox snapped his fingers a small black ball floated down behind him and once it touched the ground a giant Nevermore appeared spread its wings and screeched loudly at the four villains.

“You know if you don’t agree to bow to Salem you will be destroyed.” Cinder said.

“You tell Salem, I know all about her I know her goal to destroy humanity and make everyone bow to her, so let her know Ferox Beastia doesn’t bow to anyone.”

“You will when you realize you have no chance against her.” Cinder smiled evilly her amber eyes glowing.

“We’ll see about that” Ferox snapped his fingers and his grimm vanished into a puff of black smoke. “Now it is a school night tomorrow is going to be very fun.”

With that Ferox glanced at Adam with an _I’m coming to get you soon_. Look before walking back into the woods and out of sight. When he finally made it back to the dorms the sun was already coming up he sighed and took a shower to relax himself. After that was done he got dressed and ready for classes.

A few days went by and Genus had been decrypting the intel they found in the warehouse. They had figured out that the White Fang, and Cinder were planning an attack on Vale, that was pretty much it. Ferox and Blake were zoning out in combat class as Pyrrha was giving CRDL the beating of their lives. Once the match was over, Glynda asked if anyone else was wanting a fight. She was about to single out Blake who was still zoned out but then Mercury raised his hand then asked to fight Pyrrha.

“Ms. Nikos has just finished a match I suggest you find another partner.”  
“I’ll volunteer.” Ferox stood up seeming to be very uninterested in the situation.

“Very well Mr. Beastia both come down and prepare for battle.”

The two walked down to the platform and Ferox cracked his knuckles, the match began with Mercury rushing at Ferox and throwing a kick which Ferox spun around pulling Lilith and jumping back while firing three shots at Mercury’s back. Mercury dodged and rushed at Ferox throwing a roundhouse kick forcing Ferox back but before he could lock onto his target Mercury kicked him dead center in the chest sending him flying back. Ferox spun in the air and landed on his feet before pulling Alexander back out and shooting a blast of energy at Mercury. He dodged it and was then hit dead center in the chest with three bullets knocking him to the ground and his aura depleted. Ferox sighed and holstered his pistoles,

“That was easy tsk he wasn’t even trying.” Ferox walked off the stage yawning leaving him there as the bell rang.

“Remember the dance is this weekend and you all have your first mission on Monday I won’t accept any excuses!” Goodwitch said as people left the room.

Ferox caught the tail end of what Blake said to Sun and sighed shaking his head. FEAR returned to their dorm. They went over more of the data and sent it to Ruby’s scroll, after that they headed to Vale to prepare for the dance. They returned with several items Ruby and Yang had asked them to pick up and met them in the ballroom. They spoke for a few minutes about Blake’s behavior and Yang said she had it covered. Ferox offered to be her back up but was denied and Rena tapped him on the shoulder.

“So...Ferox I...um was wondering…” _Rena’s acting out of character…_ he thought.

“Wondering?” he asked not noticing Weiss, Ruby and Yang spurring her on from behind him.

“I was wondering if you… you would take me to the dance!” she bowed her head eyes clenched shut fists clenched. Ferox stood there for a moment and smiled.

“I would love to go with you to the dance.” _He said yes!?!?!_ She thought.

They both heard a loud screech of joy from behind them, they covered their ears and growled pulling their weapons. “You three do that again and you’re dead!” they both said.

After the day they’ve had FEAR headed back to their dorm that’s when Ferox noticed Emma and Genus having far off looks towards the Atleasian Airships. Their expressions said something was wrong so Ferox drew the blinds and looked both them in the eyes.

“Alright ever since the Atlas students started to arrive you’ve been acting weird, and I’m talking WEIRD. Spill the beans.” they looked at each other and sighed.

“Better now than never I guess.” Genus said. “As you know Emma and I are originally from Atlas. But what you don’t know is that we were made by the Atleasian government in a project called Project Ares.”  Rena pushed a button on her scroll.

“ _Project Ares was a secret objective headed by General Ironwood and funded by the SDC to create super soldiers. After syrms and implants failed they looked too creating their soldiers from scratch_.”

“So they started collecting DNA from top huntsmen and huntresses, Emma and I are the first batch of three. But we were the only ones who lived out of almost an entire orphanage in Atlas. They did their super soldier bullshit on us when we were kids. We survived along with the third... Before us there were 1281995 batches of failed ‘volunteers’ we were part of batch 1281996 since I was the first to undergo the procedures I reserved the number 1281996A, Emma was the third and has the number 1281996C.” Genus explained as Emma hit a button once more.

 _“1281996B was named Noir she was given to the project by Jacques Schnee for some reason and she was Weiss’ twin sister or at least that's what she told us. When it came time to dispose of the failed subjects, Genus was taken away and Noir and I were going to be part of the firing squad, but we snapped our emotion dampening chips malfunctioned and we slaughtered those deemed ‘successes’ and freed what little failures we could. Noir gave us our names and stayed behind to protect us from one success in particular who she easily destroyed. But, she was killed… while we escaped she died._ ” Emma’s face seemed grief stricken at the memories flooding back to her.

“So Emma and I fled to Mistral with twenty five others while the other seventy five survivors fled to the other kingdoms in groups of twenty five. We’re still wanted by the Atleasian government for disposal and if any Atleasian knight or high ranking personnel see us we’re as good as dead. That’s it that’s the secret we’ve been keeping from you for two years.”

“I see. Well though I feel like you need to be punished for keeping this kind of sensitive information to yourselves I’m going to let this one go.” Ferox said crossing his legs. “But ever do it again and you will be doing push ups till your arms fall off go it?”

“Yes sir!” Genus replied.

“Yesss Sssir!” Emma said sighing at her lisp.

Time skip

Sunday night Ballroom

 

Ferox was arm and arm with Rena, Genus and Emma were together as well. Ferox was wearing a black blazer, red button up with a silver tie black dress pants and dress shoes. Rena was dressed in a black sleeveless dress that covered her chest and a small portion of her neck, black heels, around her neck she wore a necklace that had a picture of herself and her older sister inside a locket one that she would normally wear around her wrist. Genus was dressed similarly to Ferox but with a white button up and a black tie and Emma wore a dark blue sleeveless dress dress that covered the brand on the back of her neck as well as allowed her to show off the dark green scales that ran up her arms to her shoulders, and black heels. They were greeted by Yang who complimented Rena and Emma on their dresses and a few moments later they heard her squeal when Ruby walked in in a red dress and what she called lady stilts.

After an hour or two everyone had made it to the dance Emerald and Mercury included much to Ferox’s dismay. But Ruby had walked over to him and tapped his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

“Rena it’s been lovely but my baby sister needs my help with a _problem_.” The way he said problem made it clear to everyone on his team that it was a Cinder situation.

With no objection Ferox followed Ruby to the Cross Continental Communications Tower sword in hand. They walked in to find all the guards laying on the ground Ferox shook his head in disappointment for the deplorable security. They reached the top floor and Ferox could smell the intruder.

“Hello? Anyone there?” Ruby asked as a woman with black hair pale skin amber eyes dressed in a black bodysuit elbow length gloves and thigh high boots wearing a mask stepped out.

“Well this isn’t a masquerade so I’m gonna ask you to take that mask off an…” Ferox was cut off when the woman produced a cylinder and shot shards of ice at them. Ruby and Ferox easily cut through the shards Ferox rushed forward while Ruby provided covering fire the woman summoned two scimitars that looked like they were made out of glass Ferox thought they’d shatter but she blocked his attack all the same before kicking him back and connecting her weapons together forming a bow and shooting arrows that were also made of what looked like glass at them, Ruby shielded Ferox from the attack as the elevator went off and Ironwood stepped out once their attention was on the General the woman vanished.

“Where’d she go?” Ferox growled.

“She was just…” Ruby was shocked as well.

“What’s going on here?” the General asked looking between the two of them. “I hope both of you have a good explanation for this. If not you’re in big big trouble.”

 

Timeskip

Team RWBY’s Dorm

 

After Ironwood let the two go Ruby was in no mood to return to the dance so Ferox escorted her back to the dorms and sent Yang a message letting her know that Ruby was safe and sound. He explained the situation in detail in the message and received a reply with in seconds saying she was relieved they were both fine. Ferox went back to his dorm and changed then kept Ruby company as she didn’t want to be alone. Ferox encouraged Ruby to get some sleep but she couldn’t she was too worried about Ironwood and being in trouble.

“I don’t wanna go tomorrow I...I don’t think I can…” Ferox wrapped the poor girl in a hug and hushed her.

“Don’t worry Ruby I’ll take care of everything you just get some rest.”

“I can’t sleep though…” Ferox then got an idea. He laid her in her bed tucking her in and turned off the lights.

“Ferox what are you…”

“Shush close your eyes and relax okay?” the fifteen year old huntress in training nodded and did as she was told Ferox pulled up a chair next to her bunk and began a soothing song.

_“Should have stayed, were the signs I ignored. Can I help you not to hurt, anymore? We saw brilliance while the world was asleep. There are things that we can have but can’t keep, if they say._

_Who cares if one more light goes out in the sky of a million stars, it flickers and flickers, who cares when someone’s time runs out if a moment is all we are, we’re quicker quicker._

_Who cares if one more light goes out? Well I do…”_ he watched as Ruby relaxed into her bed and began to breathe steadily. “ _The reminders, pull the floor from your feet, in the kitchen one more chair than you need. Oh and you’re angry and you should be it’s not fair._

_Just because you can’t see it doesn’t mean it isn’t there if they say…_

_Who cares if one more light goes out in the sky of a million stars it flickers and flickers who cares when someone’s time runs out if a moment is all we are we’re quicker quicker_

_Who cares if one more light goes out? Well I do!_

_Who cares if one more light goes out in the sky of a million stars it flickers and flickers who cares when someone’s time runs out if a moment is all we are we’re quicker quicker. Who cares if one more light goes out? Well I do, I do….”_ (linkin park One more light) for awhile there was silence then Ferox heard Ruby quietly snoring. He stood up as the door opened and he saw Weiss, Blake and Yang in the door he put his finger to his lips and smiled before leaving the room.

He walked back into his own room catching Cinder, Emerald and Mercury giving him a smirk as they proceeded to the guest dorms.

“I don’t know what you’re planning but I will, and when I do I will destroy you.” Ferox went into his room and locked the door. “Genus run a scan on the CCT something doesn’t feel right.”

“Got it boss.” Genus hopped on his computer and got to work while Ferox formulated a plan on what to do for tomorrow.

The next day he told Ruby to stay in her dorm and he was going to take care of it, he walked to the tower got in the elevator. Pressing the up button he went up to Ozpin’s office, there was a _Ding!_

“Come in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for Reading


	11. Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FEAR is assisting RWBY on their mission with the blessing of Ozpin, For the first time Yang sees how different Ferox has become in the 8 years they've been apart. She may not like how he's changed. Genus and Emma's cover is blown by the Atleasian knights and Ferox almost starts a fight with Ironwood to protect his teammates. He then gives Ozpin, and Ironwood a warning he hopes he never has to attempt to make good on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! So, I know I haven't uploaded in like...3+ weeks? But I've been under the gun at work and had CTcon planning to do and my car decided to test the limits of my already limited sanity! But now that the Con has come and gone, I hope I can get back into my groove of uploading and that work won't be as stressful and my car will not break me!   
> Enjoy

Ferox entered Ozpin’s office to find, Ironwood, Goodwitch and Ozpin himself waiting for him. Ironwood looked the boy over with a hint of contempt and seemed more than annoyed that he was the only one to show up.

“Where is Ms.Rose?” Ozpin asked.

“Ruby is understandably shaken and I thought that it was in her best interest to stay in a little longer, there’s nothing she can tell you about last night that I can’t.” Ferox said.

“That’s not the point how she is isn’t the concern!” Ironwood shouted.

“I disagree with you General, I would also like you to keep your voice down this isn’t an interrogation.” 

After asking Ferox a few questions Ozpin allowed him to leave, but Ironwood stopped him.

“Next time you will follow orders.” he said and Ferox actually laughed in his face.

“I am not one of your soldiers General, this isn’t Atlas and you have no power over what I do or any student does.”

“You disrespectful little…”

“You haven’t done anything to deserve my respect James.” Ferox walked over and whispered “I know more about the politics in Atlas than you think and I know about Project Ares you cruel son of a bitch.” Ironwood’s eyes widened as Ferox cleared his throat “Now if you’ll excuse me I have a team to prep for our first mission.” Ferox then left leaving the General in stunned silence. 

“Are you insane!” Both his team and his former team shouted at him.

“Do you want the long answer or the short answer?” Ferox replied his tail swishing contently as he loaded new mags for their mission. 

 

Timeskip

Amphitheater 

 

FEAR and team RWBY stood next to each other as Ozpin took the stage he looked out among the crowd before speaking.

“Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale the four kingdoms of remnant. On this day nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, greed and oppression. A war that was about a lot more than where boarders fell and who traded with whom. But about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression. And as you are aware many could not stand for.”  As he went on Ferox found himself smiling. With that FEAR and RWBY walked over to the search and destroy board, Ruby saw a mission and attempted to sign up for it but was denied as her team is a first year team, Ozpin showed up a minute after that.

“We thought the concentration of grimm too high for first year students, but instead of waiting for you to break the rules, why don’t we just bend them?” He did something on his scroll and yet another team sign up appeared under the same mission Ferox taking the hint typed FEAR into it and both teams were assigned to the mission.

“Thank you.” Ruby said.

“Do not thank me for this, your teams have done well so far but there are some lessons we cannot teach you.”  _ Cryptic much Oz? _ Ferox thought as they walked to the bullhead that would be taking them to the place Ferox never wanted to return to, the place his second “family” died, the place where he met Summer Rose, and the place his life once again began a new. 

Meanwhile under the destroyed and broken city of Mountain Glen a girl about 13 years old, with long black hair, pale skin, burning red eyes and a black cat tail was watching the White Fang work on loading up the train car. The girl wore a black dress with frills at the sleeves, grey heels, she has chains on her wrists and ankles with a black bow around her neck. She was kicking her feet wistfully humming a song as she sat on one of the large shipping crates of dust, next to her sat the mute brown and pink haired psychopath Neopolitan. The two were delighting in bowls of ice cream a treat the girl in blank never really got to enjoy as often as she’d like. Then Roman Torchwick walked over to the crate crossed his arms and growled as he looked up at the two girls.

“Well Sanguis, I hope you’re happy distracting Neo like that.” he said.

“Actually this was Neo’s idea!” The girl called down to him eating a bite of ice cream, Neo nodded in agreement. “She’s finished with her physical work so she gets to relax with me as I make sure you don’t screw up sissy’s plan!”

“Neo get down here!” Roman ordered but the mute girl simply took a bite of her ice cream and shook her head causing her boss and friend to growl in frustration. “If you two don’t get down here right now I’m gonna…” He stopped talking when he noticed Sanquis had vanished and was right in front of him looking up slightly.

“Do what Roman?” Her eyes flashed in her hand she held a two foot long spike. The weapon was about six centimeters in diameter from the grip which was wrapped in red leather, it’s diameter got thinner as it got to the point.

“W-well I uh…” Roman was quickly unnerved at the little girl’s icy stare.

“You know Roman, I don’t understand why Sissy puts up with you and the White Fang you’re all a bunch of idiots.” Roman was backing up as she advanced on him her chains rattling against the ground. “We could easily accomplish this ourselves!” She slashed at him causing him to fall a stinging pain radiated from his cheek a long slash mark started to bleed some of the blood was on the spike and Sanguis smirked as she brought the spike parallel to her face and licked the blood off of it slowly pulling the pointed object along the width of her tongue a sadistic look in her eyes. “That’ll come in handy for later. Bye bye now Roman I have to check on how the others are doing. Papa Hazel and Uncle Tyrian are always such an interesting bunch spark butt is annoying.” she looked at Neo and waived “By Neo thanks for the ice cream!” then she walked behind a crate and vanished.

Just above the city the Bullhead hovered as the two teams and Doctor Oobleck jumped from it before it took off. Ferox looked at the city-scape before him with a somber look. Ruby noticed but before she could ask Dr. Oobleck said.

“Ruby I told you to leave your bag at the school!” 

“Well...uh… you hadn’t told us to listen to you yet...so I didn’t.” Ferox face palmed as if that was gonna get her out of trouble but to his shock. Oobleck agreed that she wasn’t wrong.

“Very well Ruby leave your bag here we shall pick it up when we leave!” he said 

“But I…” 

“Young lady what is in that bag that is so important that you…” Zwei popped out of the bag. “We’re here to investigate an urban jungle teeming to the brim with evil and you brought a dog?”

“Well I…”

“Genius!” Oobleck went off on a tangent on how Zwei’s presence was perfect for their mission Blake seemed annoyed the little monster managed to follow her. Ferox, Emma, Genus and Rena all collectively sighed shaking their heads. 

“I’m a genius.” Ruby smiled.

After that the two teams got to work they were attacked by large amounts of grimm but made short work of them easily. Rena hand just taken down an Ursa major when she noticed Oobleck asking RWBY why they wanted to become huntresses, she then noticed he was approaching her.  _ Crap! _ She thought but collected herself sheathing her kukris named Ao and Nami.

“Ms.Umbra if you don’t mind me asking, why is it you wish to become a huntress?” he asked.

“Would you be angry if I chose not to answer?” She asked.

“Of course not that is your choice and I can respect it.” He said and started walking away but as he did something inside Rena burst.

“Because my sister wanted to be a Huntress but she never got the chance...she died before she could join one of the academies I want to make her proud…” she said.

“It’s okay to mourn Ms. Umbra just be sure not to let your sorrow consume you.” He then walked on. 

Genus and Emma had just tore apart a group of creeps and Oobleck asked them the same question.

“We want to because the corruption and evil in this world hold too great an influence Emma and I are driven to stop it so what happened in our past can never happen again. And no you can’t know what it is.” Genus said before the two students walked away from him. He later happened upon Ferox sitting on some rubble decaying beowolves all around him and Luna his oldest and strongest Alpha laying by his side her head in his lap he was petting her she seemed to be asleep.

“Mr. Beastia?” Oobleck asked.

“Yes Dr. Oobleck?” Ferox didn’t meet his gaze he just sighed and looked off into an old burned out house with sadness in his eyes.

“Why is it you want to become a huntsmen?” 

“When I was young my birth parents and older siblings all died in a mining accident, after being taken to an orphanage I was adopted and we moved into that house.” He nodded to the house that he kept staring at. “Then this happened Summer Rose found me and took me in, and growing up I always thought there should be a place that Faunus and Humans can all live and be happy. So five years after I had ran away from the Rose family I decided that I would do whatever it took to make that place myself where everyone is welcome and no one is left out in the cold. My own kingdom free of discrimination.” 

“And if those who come don’t want to accept each other?” Oobleck asked.

“Then I clearly wouldn’t have done what I set out to do and need to take another stab at it.” he sighed standing up sheathing his sword before pulling his gun and shooting a beowolf that was sneaking up behind Dr. Oobleck “Watch your six” he said walking away as Luna followed him.

“Mr. Beastia,” Ferox looked back. “Why did you run away?”

“Because I was sick of being where I wasn’t wanted, Yang made a pretty clear message that I was only a burden on their family even though she was nine and I was eight I still felt that she meant it. I only later realized words said in anger only hold meaning if we let them. Sienna taught me that. We should make camp soon I suggest that building over there.” Ferox pointed to an old ruined apartment complex and Oobleck agreed so teams RWBY FEAR and their teacher made camp, after Dr Oobleck pulled Ruby aside for a while they returned to a nice fire and some light rations. Ferox was already asleep by then. Rena was sitting next to him eyes closed legs crossed she seemed to be deep in thought while Genus and Emma were keeping watch for unwanted guests. 

Later that night Zwei came back barking and both teams as well as their teacher followed the dog to a large sink hole where they found Ruby’s scythe. Ferox growled a bit his eyes flashing. He tuned out Oobleck’s explanation of the underground sections of the city and picked up Crescent Rose. He then took a few steps back and said.

“I’m going down the fast way you guys take the stairs.” before he could take a step forward Yang grabbed him. 

“You think I’m just gonna let you jump down there!?” She shouted and he growled.

“We don’t have time! Someone needs to get down to Ruby right now!”

“It’s too dangerous I won’...”

“Shut up and let me save our sister damn it!” Yang was taken aback by Ferox’s words  _ Our sister? _ She thought. Up till now Ferox never said he saw them as his sisters again she let him go.

“Yang are you insane?!” Blake protested.

“It’s the job of the big brother to protect his little sister...right Ferox?” 

“Right. Big bro’s got this.” He jumped into the gap vanishing in the blackness.

“Well you heard him! Get your butts in gear ladies!” Rena said taking charge walking towards the stairs. 

As Ferox fell he couldn’t help but think of the worst possible things that could be happening to Ruby and what if he was too late? As soon as a hook point presented itself Ferox shot out Ouroboros it’s chain wrapped around and he swung into the large cavern to see a train, shipping containers as well as White Fang and Roman Torchwick. The next thing he saw made his blood boil. Kneeling at Roman’s feet was Ruby her arms tied behind her and the look on Roman’s face made Ferox very angry. Ruby then head butted Roman and proceeded to run then he said 

“Shoot her!” Ferox rushed forward sword drawn mask on.

“Roman!” he shouted catching the thug’s attention. “Hands off my sister!” he slashed at Torchwick who blocked with his cane only for it to be sliced in half but his strike still missed its mark. Using the momentum from his attack Ferox spun around kicking Roman into the side of the train car before slamming one of the White Fang members into the ground with his tail and shot the next two he looked at the corpses of the White Fang he had just killed and with a heavy sigh he said. “I’m sorry my former comrades.”

The one on the ground groaned in pain and Ferox shook his head as the poor faunus tried to get to his feet but Ferox put his foot to his back and aimed Lilith at his head only for Yang to grab his hand once more.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She growled her eyes red. “You tried to kill them!”

“They were trying to kill Ruby their lives are forfeit!” Ferox pulled away.

“Ferox this isn’t you I….” He cut Yang off and shouted.

“You don’t know what is  _ Me _ and what isn’t Yang! It’s been eight years!” He looked to the man on the ground and took aim once more but Dr. Oobleck asked.

“Is this how you’re going to build your kingdom Mr. Beastia? On blood and violence?” Ferox stared at the teacher and huntsmen before shaking his head and holstering Lilith.

“Come on we have a train to stop…I know I owe you all an explanation and an apology but I’m afraid it’s going to have to wait for now.” 

They agreed and boarded the train, when they discovered the bombs Ferox ordered his team to start diffusing them to Weiss’s horror thousands of small spider like robots started to come out of his sleeves and started to coat the train and the bombs

Rena pulled her weapons “permission to kill boss?” She asked putting on her mask. Ferox looked as most of Team RWBY vanished into the train before nodding

“Black guard kill any and all who stand in your way.” he said before dropping into the train with Yang and the others. Standing in their way was Neo 

“You guys go on ahead I’ll deal with her” Yang said.

“I’m staying.” Ferox said.

“Can I trust you?” Yang glared.

“You’d be wise not to.”

“Just don’t do anything stupid.” Yang growled walking towards Neo before throwing a punch as she did Neo smirked and Yang was forced back. 

The fight went on for awhile but ultimately Ferox and Yang were overwhelmed and beaten. Yang was laying on the floor out cold Ferox’s leg was pinned under a crate  He struggled as Neo raised a thin blade over her head smiling like a crazy person as she was about to stab Yang Ferox was about to shout something but a portal opened and a woman wearing a mask appeared from it rushing Neo forcing her back. The woman kneeled in front of Yang as Ferox freed himself. The woman rose and drew her sword Neo stepped back and vanished Ferox rushed to Yang checking her pulse and sighed when he felt it he was relieved yet still on edge.

“Take care of my daughter boy.” The woman in the mask said.

“I wouldn’t have to if you had stuck around Raven.” His voice held nothing but venom for the woman as she scoffed portaling away as Yang opened her eyes. “You rest I’ll go on ahead.” she nodded a bit as Ferox walked into the next car in time to see Weiss get flung from it and a White Fang Lieutenant with a large chainsaw walking through the door. All Blake saw was the chains of Ouroboros and Leviathan wrapping around him pulling him from the car and a blood curdling scream a second afterwards. Then footsteps as Ferox walked through Cerberus drawn blood dripping from it. 

“You alright?” He asked.

“Yeah…” Blake sighed knowing what he had just done. “Let’s move.” 

Blake grabbed Weiss and headed up to the top of the train Ferox followed but turned around when he heard a giggle. “Who’s there?!” when there was no response Ferox went up to the top of the train Sanguis was watching from the shadows smiling then she was gone. 

Teams RWBY FEAR met up on the roof of the train seeing the the sealed entrance Weiss and Rena nodded their weapons glowing a faint blue before ice shot up from the train car as it impacted against the wall. The next thing FEAR remembered was ringing in their ears and being inside the center of Vale with a massive hole in the ground and Grimm pouring out of it. No hesitation Ferox summoned ten beowolves, ten geist possessing black armor, three Ursai, eight boarbatusks and one Nevermore.

“Destroy every last grimm in this city!” Ferox ordered, Luna her pack, Mechka her cubs, Ragnarok her squad, the boarbatusk heard and the nevermore took off. The nevermore attacked one of the ones attacking biting onto its neck and making it crash into the side of one of the buildings before pecking its eye out then taking off snapping up some smaller grimm.

Rena switched the dust in her kukris to burn dust and the blades light as she started to plow through the horde the enemy grimm Genus shot dust infused playing cards at the monsters as airships filled the sky. Atleasian knights dropped from the ships as well as more students from Beacon and the other kingdoms. Emma then saw Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury she growled but let them be as she got her arms around an Ursa Major’s neck and snapped it. Unfortunately an Atleasian knight got a good look at her face and took aim a robotic voice saying.

“Subject 1281996C located!” before it could shoot Genus cleaved it in two with Equinox as another said in the same voice “Subjects 1281996A and C located!” The two cut any that came at them down but Genus took a shot in his shoulder and cried out the grimm were handled but the Atleasian knights were surrounding Genus and Emma. 

“Luna, Mechka, Ragnarok! Destroy those Atleasian knights!” Ferox ordered shooting one in the head as his grimm followed his orders. Once they were clear Rena rushed over producing a med kit from her bag Emma was already putting pressure on his shoulder tears running down her face. 

Team RWBY was confused as well as team CFVY and JNPR, they walked over but Atlas military got in their way as more went to pull Rena and Ferox away from Emma and Genus but Ferox lashed out with his twisted daggers pointing one at the lieutenant.

“Try and take them! I dare you!” his eyes were wild with anger, “I don’t care how many of you I have to take down you are not killing my teammates!” His anger only grew when Ironwood stepped through the group of soldiers, pistol in his hand.

“Step aside boy.” He said a cold stare in his eyes, Ferox retracted his daggers into his coat and pulled his own gun.

“Make me General.” Ferox cocked Lilith. “I’ve already killed three people today I don’t mind adding another.” Ruby pushed her way through and got between them.

“Stop please...what’s this about?” she asked fear and tears in her eyes.

“Classified. Now. Step. Aside. I won’t ask again.” 

“I won’t tell you again I. Will. Not.” Then he heard Rena scream and looked to see one of the Atlas soldiers trying to interfere with her work so he shot at him. The bullet just grazed the man’s helmet cracking it. The two halves fell to the ground. “That’s the only warning you’re going to get I suggest you not lay a hand on her or the other two.”

“Ferox what is the meaning of this?” Glynda Goodwitch walked over a very un-amused look painting her face.

“The General wants to take two of my teammates and it’s not for Genus’ injury, he aims to kill them.”

“James is this true?” Glynda seemed shocked.

“Glynda you don’t understand those two are…”

“People damn it!” Ferox snapped. “They’re people regardless of how they were born they don’t deserve what you are planning!” Ferox pushed the soldier he just shot at away from his teammates. “So help me if I have to I will…” Ironwood, Glynda and Ferox’s scrolls went off. They took a glance and saw the same message from Ozpin.

_ “My Office Now. _ ” 

“Rena how’s Genus’ injury?” 

“He’ll be fine but I’d feel better if a doctor looked at it.” Rena said her hand on Ao’s hilt. 

“Take Emma and Genus to the doctor on campus any Atlas personnel try and take them kill them. No warning no hesitation.” 

“Yes sir.” Rena vanished into the shadow of the Bullhead with Emma and Genus in toe.

“Shall we then gentlemen?” Glynda asked walking towards one of the ships Ferox following her and Ironwood him. They went to Beacon and headed straight to Ozpin’s office.

“It seems we have a disagreement Gentlemen.” Ozpin said casually sipping his coffee.

“A disagreement is putting it nicely Professor.” Ferox said glaring at Ironwood.

“Is that why you haven’t put Lilith back in your coat Mr. Beastia?” Ozpin asked.

“To be fair he hasn’t put his away either.” Ferox holstered Lilith in his coat the general did the same. 

“So which of you would care to explain?” Glynda asked standing next to Ozpin.

“I think Ironwood should tell the story about the massacre of hundreds of people five years ago.” 

“James?” Ozpin looked at the General who was shocked that Ferox knew about the failed project. He sighed and began to explain in detail the particulars of Project Ares and the massive failure it was. Glynda and Ozpin looked horrified by the end.

“So Genus and Emma are apart of an experiment that you were going to exterminate?” Glynda asked.

“Yes, and we were only going to dispose of Genus…”

“As if that makes it any better!” Glynda shouted

“And you knew about this Mr. Beastia?” Ozpin asked.

“Not until my teammates out of fear of being killed when the Atlas military showed up confessed to me.”

“Have you told anyone else about the project?” 

“No Professor I haven’t, it’s their story to tell though after the show Ironwood put on in front of teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY I’m sure they’re going to want an explanation.” Ferox glared at Ironwood who returned it.

“Well then I think we have a deal on our hands,”

“And what deal is that?” Both Ferox and Ironwood asked.

“You wish for your teammates to be safe and live we need information on our current problem. I know you know something.” 

“Oz what are you talking about?” Ironwood asked.

“He filled me in James that’s all you need to know.”

“Filled you in?!” 

“Mmhmm filled in you stupid parrot.” Ferox stepped forward and sighed “I can give you three names that will lead to the capture of those you’re after.”

“Well then let’s hear it!” Ironwood was getting in Ferox’s face but Ferox pushed him out of his way.

“First I want you to agree in exchange for this information you will leave Genus and Emma alone forever.”

“Fine, you have my word subjects 1...Genus and Emma will no longer be pursued by Atlas” Ironwood stated and Ferox smiled.

“Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai. They are the ones who have wormed their way into the school and are plotting against you. Along with them one Adam Taurus leader of the Vale branch White Fang.” 

“Thank you Mr. Beastia that will be all.” Ozpin said allowing the student and assassin to go. On his way out however he looked back.

“If you capture Adam his life is mine to take.” 

“You will have it Mr.Beastia.” Ozpin agreed and with that Ferox left the headmaster’s office and headed off to the infirmary to check on Genus. 

When he walked in he was met with glares from Atlas soldiers as he walked passed,  _ Seems bad news travels fast for Atlas _ . Ferox thought as he sat at Genus’ bed side.

“Well?” Rena asked.

“Taken care of. Emma and Genus have been cleared Atlas won’t be coming for them.”  Ferox crossed his arms and his legs. 

“How’d ya swing that boss?” Genus asked.

“A deal was made names were given and you two no longer have to worry.” 

“Thanks boss…”

“Don’t thank me for this… as it is we were in a tight spot because of this and how I handled it was the only way out. I’m not happy about it but as long as you two are safe that’s all that really matters.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this very very...very late chapter of the Wondering Faunus and if you want more hop on over to my other book The Unknown Schnee and enjoy reading that as I'm going to update that story as well!


	12. The Vytal Festival Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vytal Festival has began! Ferox and his team are against another strong team of first years however, just because they have raw power doesn't mean they're able to over come FEAR's experience. Cinder and her group are trying to get Ferox off their backs however they won't shake this lizard faunus so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, just another one for this book as well, I'm sorry for being gone for so long but I'm going to seriously try to get back at posting again so enjoy!

Ferox sat studying both the teams from Vacuo and Atlas, both teams were fighting on polar opposite terrain, an urban destroyed city and a forest on the other side, the teams were team MYNT from Vacuo, and team SLVR from Atlas. Sitting on Ferox’s left was Rena who was paying close attention to a boy named Nero Umbra. Ferox couldn’t help but make the connection to her  _ lost relative probably _ . He thought, to his right was a faunus with long purple hair bangs covering his right eye, a wolf tail laying across his lap, his complexion was pale around his neck was a red scarf he wore a black long sleeved v-neck and black jeans, a purple cloth wrapped around one of his arms. Normally Ferox wouldn’t take notice of someone without purpose but something in his eyes that made him notice.

“So who are you routing for?” Ferox asked giving the man a glance to the side.

“Doesn’t really matter I guess. But Vacuo if I have to pick not a big fan of Atlas.” he said.

“I hear that, Atlas can shove it. Sadly though I don’t see MYNT winning this one.” 

“Oh?” 

“SLVR has them out classed yeah Nero’s a damn good archer and Yale’s got skills with guns but Vana and her Silvia…” Ferox shook his head. “I just don’t see them winning against a third year team who has competed in this festival twice. That said, it will be close.” 

“I see, well if you have it all figured out what is the point of watching?” 

“Just because you know how a story ends doesn’t mean it’s any less fun to watch. Besides I was only airing my thoughts. They could turn this around easily.” 

“I suppose you’re right. Name’s Indigo, and you are?”  
“Ferox a pleasure.” 

The two went on to watching the fight while Rena wrapped her arm around Ferox’s hugging it close to herself.  _ Can’t be right...just a coincidence. _ she thought. Sadly Ferox’s prediction came true team MYNT was put to the wall and were crushed by the bulldozer named SLVR. Over the intercom Ferox heard the next match being announced. 

“Would teams FEAR and IRIS please report to the stadium!” Doctor Oobleck’s voice hit like a bulldozer. Ferox smirked.

“Well that’s us you know the drill.” Ferox stood up. “Enjoy the show Indigo.” 

“Good luck.” He said as the team left and changed into their combat gear and took the stage. 

Across from them stood their opponents, IRIS. Ferox had done his research on all of them. Vacuo students, Ignis Caeruleum was their leader. She had waist length pale blue hair, slightly tan white skin, icy blue eyes, a scar over her left eye leading down to her chin and has a long skink’s tail On missions she wears a dark blue long sleeve button up, black jeans boots, fingerless gloves, with a mask that covers her mouth. Her semblance was pyrokinesis allowing her to control fire at will. Ryan Doragon he had shoulder length black hair, grey eyes, light brown skin. Wears a black T-shirt, grey khakis, has armor on his forearms and gloves on his hands, steel toed boots a large black and red single edged sword is strapped to his back. His semblance slowed his perception of time. Iras Lacetra, she had  ear length white hair, wolf yellow, pale skin, has razor sharp claws on her fingers, and three large scars up her arms. Because of the scars she wears a long sleeve, she wears a scarf to hide lizard scales that run down her neck and over her shoulders. Her semblance was teleportation of others, and objects as long as they had her symbol on them. Their last member was Singe Phoenix Singed he had black hair, coal black eyes, he was wearing a black T-shirt with armored gloves, jeans, boots and a tac vest. His semblance was creating nearly indestructible barriers. Fortunately Ferox was gonna give his new toy a test, FEAR knew their opponents and their weaknesses. Their opponents didn’t know them or the extent of their semblances and fighting skills they made it a point to hold back in combat class and pre qualification matches. 

The biome randomizers started up, the first half of the stage was a swamp land the second was a desert. The countdown began Genus pulled his swords, Rena her kukris, Emma her dagger which she switched into spear mode. Ferox pulled Lilith as well as a new gun, it was an exact duplicate of Lilith but the name engraved was  _ Alexander _ . Professor Port’s voice came over the intercom   

_ “3….2….1…..Begin!”  _

Before anyone from IRIS could make a move Ferox pointed Alexander at them and pulled the trigger. A deep purple beam shot from the small fifty calibur pistol splitting the enemy team in half from the start Ryan and Iras taking glancing blows to the shoulders. Without hesitation Emma and Genus ran flanking both sides Genus crossing blades with Ryan and Emma’s spear met Iras’ shield. The four weapons sparked against each other sliding off in a parry of all parties involved. Ferox kept Ignis on her toes with Lilith keeping her dodging bullets not letting her use the dust in her clothing. Rena was clashing with Singe, his weapon appeared to be a briefcase though Rena knew it was much more and wouldn’t give him a chance to use it. After an initial test Emma forced Iras away from Singe and into the swamp using trees and the uneven terrain to her advantage. Genus drew Ryan into the desert, leaving Rena, Ferox, Ignis, and Singe alone in the center of the arena. Ferox got in close with Ignis as did Rena with Singe the two kicked them into each other their backs salming together.

“Rena you know what to do.” Ferox said as he set a knife at one of the corners in the octagon. She nodded and fell back leaving Ferox to deal with two opponents.

 “Singe get her!” Ignis shouted dodging another bullet. Singe went for Rena who had set another knife but was met with a blast from Alexander forcing him to dodge.

“Tsk tsk don’t you know it’s rude to ignore your opponent?” Ferox taunted as Singe switched his weapon into a bullpup fully automatic machine gun and opened fire on Ferox who dodged and kept the two at arms reach. 

Meanwhile in the swamp Iras was standing in a small clearing in ankle deep muddy water looking for Emma sniffing the air for her scent. However the smell of the swamp masked it well. She stepped lightly as a grenade flew from her left she threw up her shield and it took most of the blast but was thrown from her hand. She summoned her scythes which were named Judgement and began move through the swamp, she ran between two trees and felt a trip wire under her foot and looked just in time to see a grenade with a freshly pulled pin. She dodged to the left as it exploded she tucked and rolled to her knees as Emma came down swinging with her spear. The two clashed and locked both her scythe blades holding the head of Emma’s spear. The two pushed at each other for a moment then separated, before charging at once more. Using her spear Emma splashed some water up into Iras’ face causing her to flinch only  to be smacked in the side of the jaw by the but of her spear. They went at it for a few more seconds before Emma’s scroll beeped and she got in close grabbing Iras by the shirt and throwing her towards the center of the ring again. 

In the desert Genus and Ryan were going at it like animals, Genus knew he was at a disadvantage in sword to sword combat so he switched to his secondary weapon King and Queen. Sheathing his swords he threw his arms out and shot two cards out of his sleeves the cards burst into flames exploding on contact with the sand this had little effect on Ryan as he dodged both the cards and the explosion using his semblance. 

_ Buy just a little more time Genus get in close… _ He rushed Ryan who activated his semblance just as he made eye contact with Genus whose eyes were glowing red. Then all around Ryan the battle seemed to fade away, he was standing in the desert, bodies of his teammates scattered all over the place blood stained the sand crimson, grimm surrounded him feeding off the bodies of his teammates he fell to his knees clutching his head and screamed. All Genus saw was him standing there petrified in fear. His scroll beeped and he dropped his semblance putting a dust card to Ryan’s chest which exploded sending him flying back to the center of the arena 

Ferox first saw Emma kicking Iras in the chest with great force knocking her into Singe knocking him into place then he saw Genus throw Ryan into the center. “Rena now!”

Rena leaped over IRIS and threw a knife dead center into the arena before placing her hand on one of the five knives creating a pentagram black dust lines connecting the five knives together then the six including the one in the center. The dust used created a high gravity zone forcing IRIS into the center of the arena making them unable to move.

“Wha-what the hell!?” Ignis growled her ues glowing black.

“Like my little five dagger seal?” Rena smirked. 

“This is your trap,” Ferox said. “A five pointed gravity dust seal creating a high density gravity field in the center. You won’t be able to move.” He took aim with Alexander and pulled the trigger halfway. Purple energy started to charge in the barrell. “I’d like you all to meet Alexander my new pistol and Lilith’s little brother. And this is where our battle ends.” He pulled the trigger fully blasting IRIS free of the pentagram launching them into the barrer. The beam faded and the barrel steamed and the magazine flicked out revealing a crystal chamber with a burned out purple crystal. He popped it out and replaced the crystal, before holstering both his guns. The students from beacon cheered and whistled. The team left the arena and headed to the fair grounds for something to eat. They met up with teams RWBY and JNPR they all ate together RWBY and JNPR had won their matches with little trouble.

“That was so awesome Ferox! Your new gun is super cool!” Ruby was attempting to get at Ferox’s pistol but he wouldn’t let her see it.  
“Ruby stop trying to get at my weapons.” he said putting his hand on her forehead as she tried to get closer. 

“Ruby cookies.” Rena produced a box of chocolate chip cookies and shook them as Ruby dove for them snatching the box out of her hands.

“Thanks angelfish.” Ferox kissed Rena on the cheek causing her to blush.

“N-n-no problem…” Ferox got a message on his scroll, and smirks seeing the message from Cinder.

_ “Get your scaly butt in my dorm room now! _ ”

_ “Hmm no. _ ” 

“ _ I have info you might want _ ”

“ _ Bet you don’t _ ”

“ _ Bet I do! _ ”

“ _ Bet you you’re a skank _ ” 

“ _ Bet you you’re an asshole! _ ”

“ _ You’d win the bet bye bye _ ” Ferox blocked her number and put his scroll back in his pocket.

“Who was that?” Yang asked.

“Oh no one important.” Ferox smiled as he finished his bowl of noodles before standing up. “Anyway I’m gonna catch a few more matches. If you care to join me I’d be happy to pay for any snacks.” Rena joined him and they shared a big bucket of popcorn and a massive slushy with two straws. They were currently watching Team MARS from Atlas fight team OMIN from Mistral. Team Mars was made up of Medea Sian, Achilles Gorudo, Romulus Nightshade, and Saturn Shiro. They were second years from Atlas and they were giving team OMIN a run for their money, granted they were first years from Mistral regardless of the skill gap OMIN had serious skills. Still however they lost meaning MARS was moving on to the doubles round, Ferox hoped he’d get to fight them as it was himself and Rena in the doubles.

“What do you think, can we take em?” Ferox looked down at Rena who had nuzzled into his chest smiling down at the arena.

“Oh I have no doubt in my mind we can take em. We’ll have to use a different pentagram of course. But they won’t present a problem.” 

“Glad you think so.” He kissed the top of her head before running his hand through her hair she snuggled as close as the cursed seats would allow. 

“Can we go back to the dorm? These seats won’t let me cuddle up to you like I want…” she pouted slightly. He chuckled kissing her on the nose before standing up.

“Very well Angelfish let’s go.” They walked towards their dorm rooms only to be stopped by Cinder and Medea.

“Well well well looks like the love birds are turning in for the day.” Cinder said a very seductive smile on her face.

“Seems so Cinder.” Medea smirked her eyes flashed but it yielded no effect on Ferox he only laughed.

“Nice try Medea trust me I’m not weak minded like all those other boys who fawn over you hand and foot.” Ferox took Rena’s hand and they began to walk away again. 

“Don’t get in our way.”

“That isn’t my problem Cinder just don’t do anything stupid and we won’t have a problem. Besides, you were the one to get in my way first.” 

Rena and Ferox walked into their dorm and climbed up onto Rena’s loft bed projecting a fight on one of the hollow screens and watching from the comfort of their own room where no one would bother them. The door was locked, the window was closed blinds drawn they were completely alone. Laying in back of Rena Ferox put his arm around her waist and she snuggled closer to him sighing contentedly as the two spooned and eventually fell asleep. They heard the door open and Genus whisper to Emma to keep quiet as the two got into their beds for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you liked it :)


	13. A Battle Between Summoners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferox Beastia Vs Winter Schnee, what could go wrong?

The next day Ferox was watching team SSSN’s match with team NDGO, he wasn’t impressed with Neptune’s fear of water, Sun’s leadership skills, or the all male team in general how they managed to win was beyond him. He got up to hear Weiss say something looking at a ship in the sky so he decided to follow her and Ruby to the landing pad outside the school. 

“What’s with all the fuss Ice Queen?” Ferox asked his hands in his pockets.

“My sister is here. Be good!” Weiss actually scolded him on proper behavior all his life Ferox thought himself a gentleman. But that wasn’t the point of this little situation he watched as a woman with White hair a bit taller than himself with a normal complexion blue eyes, dressed in a white Atlas uniform with what seemed to be leg armor and a saber strapped to her hip.

“An Atleasian specialist is she?” Ferox said sarcastically.

“Winter!” Weiss called as she ran up to her sister. “Winter I’m so happy to see you...oh Your presence honors us.” Weiss regained her composure and curtsied Ferox raised an eyebrow.

“Smooth Weiss real smooth.” He smiled a bit Ruby stood there in awkward silence as Winter stepped forward looking around.

“Beacon. It’s been a long time, the air feels different.” Winter noted.

“I mean it is fall so...it’s cooler…” Ruby said quietly to which Ferox just lightly patted her on the head shaking his own with a sigh.

“So what brings you to Vale?” Weiss asked.

“Classified.” Winter stated.

“Oh, well how long are you staying?” Weiss seemed eager to spend some time with her sister.

“Classified.” Winter’s tone became very stern.

“Oh of course.” 

“Well this is nice...I think.” Ruby said and Ferox nodded in agreement it felt extremely awkward.

“You’re going to love it here so Beacon is so different from Atlas, Vale too. The school and government are completely separate can you believe…”

“I’m more than familiar with how this kingdom handles it’s...bureaucracy that’s not why I came. Nor did I come to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle but it seems I have no choice.”

 “But we won!” Weiss objected.

“Only a novice would have considered that a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed.” Winter scolded 

“As long as the job gets done, who really cares?” Ferox rolled his eyes dodging a punch from Weiss “Nice try but I’m fully awake and you won’t be hitting me with kitten punches like that.” then Ferox became aware of Winter’s gaze.

“And just who are you?” Winter’s eyes were cold.

“My name is Ferox Beastia, leader of team FEAR, a pleasure to see you again Ms. Schnee.” 

“Again?” Winter and Weiss asked.

“You both attended my parents and brother’s funeral I’m not surprised you don’t remember.” Winter looked at him for a moment then remembered the very evening and her sister’s poor attitude about it setting that aside she smiled.

“I’m glad to see you’ve grown into a strong young man.” Winter said Ferox smiled then his scroll buzzed. 

“oh...I um...sorry I have to go nice to see you again.”

“Farewell.” Winter said as Ferox walked away answering his scroll. 

Once he was in a secluded area he spoke. “Hello High le… Sienna… you saw the match? Thank you… I’ll try to get more information on Adam as soon as possible..don’t worry about it? Why? Oh I see. Thank you I’ll do my best to make you proud. Okay bye love you.”  As soon as he hung up he heard swords clashing and decided to check it out. He walked back the way he came and saw Winter fighting with a man he recognized as Qrow. The fight was pretty entertaining however Ferox decided to put an end to it he summoned two of his geist’s who drew their swords and stopped their attacks.

“What the hell?!” Both of them shouted as they struggled to continue with their attacks. Ferox walked through the crowd clapping his hands.

“Quite the show you two but I don’t think Ozpin and Ironwood would appreciate you two trying to kill each other.” 

“Where did these things come from?!” Qrow growled as he stepped away sword drawn.

“I too would like to know.” Winter agreed.

“I summoned them of course.” Ferox said nonchalantly.

“Summoned?” Qrow and Winter asked.

“Wow you two make a wonderful set of parrots.” Ferox snapped his fingers and the two arma gigas vanished. “My semblance allows me to tame and summon grimm those two were geist grimm. Currently in my posession are three ursa, one of which is an Ursa major, ten beowolves one of which is an alpha, eight boarbatusks, ten geist all in armor and one nevermore.”

“Why not just tame ten nevermore kid?” Qrow asked Ferox laughed.

“I’m crazy not suicidal Qrow.” 

“How do you know my name?”

“Aw I’m hurt it’s only been eight years since I disappeared.” 

“What are you...Ferox?” Qrow realized. 

“In the flesh uncle Qrow.” 

“Would any of you care to explain?” Ironwood’s voice came from the crowd as he made his way through with Ozpin and Glynda.

“Well you two are in trouble.” Ferox attempted to walk away but Ozpin called him back.

“Mr. Beastia a word please.” Ferox sighed and followed the professor to his office.

After one long awkward elevator ride up to Ozpin’s office. The general got up there first and Winter was pacing around Ozpin’s office. Ferox sighed Ironwood look him and Qrow and said.

“If you were my men I’d have you both shot.” 

“If I was one of your men I’d shoot myself.” Qrow said taking his flask out Ferox held Lilith out to the general.

“Go ahead see where it gets you.” Qrow almost choked on his whisky trying not to laugh.

“What they did is inexcusable but retaliating the way you did didn’t help the situation.” Glynda said crossing her arms.

“He was drunk.” Winter objected.

“He’s always drunk.” 

“He’s drinking right now” Ferox interjected. Everyone looked at Qrow and he stopped and put his flask away. Ozpin seemed like he was trying to contain his temper.

“Qrow what are you doing here?” he asked.

“You’ve been out of contact for weeks you can’t just go dark in the field like that.” Ironwood said.

“I’m not one of your special agents Jimmy.” Qrow spat.

“General.” Winter objected.

“Whatever you sent me to get intel on our enemy and I’m here to tell you our enemy is here.” 

“We know.” Ironwood said, Ferox pinched the bridge of his nose shaking his head. 

“Oh? Oh you know!? Well I’m glad that I’m out there risking my life to keep you all informed!” 

“Ugh Qrow.” Ironwood said

“Hey communication is a two way street pal.” he pulled out his scroll. “See this? It’s called the send button.” 

“We had reason to believe you had been compromised.” Winter said and Qrow got uppity Ferox was just enjoying the show.

“And I have reason to assume you don’t need to be here.” Qrow pointed to Winter. “Seriously who invited her?” 

“We will talk about this incident on my ship Schnee.”

“But General…”

“Winter, go.” With that Winter walked to the elevator and left.

“Alright that’s one now what about him?” Qrow pointed to Ferox who then pointed to himself.

“Who me?” 

“Yes you.” 

“Mr. Beastia is here because I’ve asked him here.” Ozpin said.

“And why is that Oz?” Qrow raised an eyebrow.

“He has proven to be a valuable source of information.” Glynda chimed in earning a glance at Ferox from Qrow.

“What kind of information?” Qrow asked.

“Well my team and I just decoded a lot of encrypted data from a white fang computer and that little attack on Vale a few months ago? Wasn’t actually meant to happen when it did. Turns out it was supposed to happen weeks from the day in question. I’ve asked Genus to speed up the decrypt so we can be ahead on the next one. That said my team Doctor Oobleck and team RWBY may have forced them to strike a little early. On top of that I know their names and faces, I’m honestly just on standby at this point. My sister has asked me to forget about capturing Adam and focus on helping Ozpin with this situation, she doesn’t know any details as requested by Ozpin” Ferox leaned against a wall and crossed his arms his tail swishing behind him. “A side from a few things I’m more or less filled in about these maidens so no point in hiding anything.” 

“So what have you got?” Ironwood asked.

“Your little infiltrators aren’t just anyone they’re the ones responsible for Autumn's condition.” Ferox nodded knowing as much. “Despite what the world thinks we’re not just teachers, generals or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we’re the ones who keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about. It’s why we work in the shadows why we meet behind closed doors. So you tell me James, when you brought your army to Vale did you think you were being discreet? Or did you just not give a damn?!” Qrow was standing really close to Ironwood and Ferox resisted the urge to tell them to kiss he had to be serious. 

“Discreet wasn’t working.” He placed his scroll on the table.

“You weren’t even trying.” Ferox said his tail whipped to the side.

“I’m here because this is what was necessary.”

“You’re here because Ozpin wanted you here! He’s the one who wanted you in this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight in front of us.” 

“And I am grateful.” 

“You got a real funny way of showing it.” 

“The people of Vale needed someone to make them feel safe. When they look at the sky and see my ships they feel protected and our enemies will feel our strength.”

“Hahaha you think they’re scared of your little ships? I’ve been out there and I’ve seen the things she’s made and I have to tell you they are fear.” 

“And fear will bring the grimm a guardian is a symbol of comfort. An army is a symbol of conflict, there’s an energy in the air now. A question in the back of everyone’s minds, if this is the size of our defences, what are we trying to defend against?” Ironwood glared at everyone and sighed taking his scroll from Ozpin’s desk and the display of Vale and his air ships vanished.

“Understand General, there will be no victory in strength.” 

“Where did you hear that Ferox?” Ozpin asked sounding concerned. Ferox looked puzzled for a moment as if he was trying to remember.

“It was a moral to a story my mother used to read to me when I was little.”

“I doubt Summer ever told you…” Ferox cut Qrow off

“Not Summer my birth mother. It’s hazy but I do have some memories of my original family Qrow. It was a story my great grandmother told my grandmother and she told my mother and she told me and my siblings. Now if you’ll excuse me I have a match to prepare for.” Ferox walked towards the elevator and left Ozpin’s office.

The next day team FEAR was using the amphitheater, for training. They knew Ferox was going into the next round but not who would be accompanying him. Genus, Emma, and Rena were all attacking him at once. He was by far the most skilled on the team as he was the leader for a reason but wasn’t alone he had his summons to aid him. They didn’t know they were being watched by Winter and Weiss as they trained. The three members of team EAR struck at Ferox from the sides and behind all at once Ferox blocked Genus’ strike himself and summoned two geists to block Rena and Emma. Ferox forced Genus back and shot at him while unsummoning his grimm and slashing at Rena his tail whipping Emma in the side sending all three of the skidding back he straightened himself.

“You three have gotten sloppy in the time I’ve been away! If this was an assassination situation you’d all be dead! I know for a fact Sienna and I trained you better than this when I say come at me like I’m your target I mean come at me with the intent of taking my head!” Ferox sighed. “Remember show no mercy because none will be shown to you. Again.” clapping echoed through the amphitheater Ferox sighed and sheathed his sword.

“You know it’s rude to spy on your competition Weiss and I expected more from you Winter.” Ferox crossed his arms Lilith still in his hand. 

“I’m interested in your ability to summon grimm Mr.Beastia.” Winter said with an inquisitive look. “I’m also interested in your connections to the White Fang.” Ferox sighed shaking his head. 

“Yeah I was assuming Ironwood told you or was it you Weiss?”

“I keep my secrets.” Weiss crossed her arms looking away offended.

“Mhmm.” Ferox rolled his eyes. “Anyway it’s not what you think, Sienna needed someone who could keep the White Fang in line I volunteered I was thirteen then. Rena was my first subordinate and my second in command Genus and Emma followed.” Winter looked at Genus and Emma with a slightly amused look.

“So these are the escaped subjects. What’s left of them anyway.” This got reactions from both of them. Ferox put his hand in their way.

“If you don’t mind I’d appreciate you not trying to provoke my teammates, if that was an order from Ironwood I’m not impressed.” 

“I wasn’t trying to provoke anyone you are the subject of my interest. Would you mind demonstrating?” 

“Not at all.” Ferox told his team to take five. 

Once the stage was cleared Ferox sighed closing his eyes and snapped his fingers as a black ball of mist fell to the floor the moment it touched it became a large cloud of blake mist Luna had taken center stage and circled around Ferox once before sitting on his right.

“I see,” Winter said walking closer Luna sniffed her and growled a bit but Ferox put his hand on Luna’s head.

“Easy Luna it’s alright she won’t try anything.” Luna relaxed and backed off.

“So you name your grimm?” she asked.

“Only three of them have names Luna my alpha, Mecka my Ursa major, and Ragnarok my Poltergeist.” Ferox explained summoning both of them. Unlike most Ursa majors Meska had cracks in her mask large scars on her body where fur refused to grow back. Ragnarok’s armor was the same to the other geists but her’s had a long red cape attached to the front. “They are my grimm generals. Luna commands her pack, Mechka her cubs, and Ragnarok her squadron.” As he said this nine more beowolves, two more ursa and nine more geists all in armor with swords.

“Fascinating. My question is how do you command them without killing them?” Winter asked.

“Aura each took a small portion of my aura to ‘tame’, the beowolves and geist took one percent the Ursa took four percent each. I currently have given up fifty percent of my total aura to tame all of my current grimm. Because of this I’m at a disadvantage so having strong teammates is a priority as well as having strong grimm at my side.”

“Would you mind having a little...sparring match? To see who’s grimm are stronger.” Winter seemed like she really wanted a fight Ferox could guess her talk with Ironwood put a lot of stress on her and a formal match is what she needed to unwind.

“I have no fantasies about my semblance and its shortcomings. Though the small portion of Aura protects them to an extent if my grimm die they are gone and my aura returns. That said I don’t see why we can’t have a little sparring match. But I won’t be using Luna, Mechka or Ragnarok. I’m rather attached to those three.” He dismissed his grim

The two stood on opposite ends of the stage and Ferox drew Cerberus from its sheath and she drew her saber. They slowly advanced towards each other swords at the ready, Ferox tapped the flat of his blade against Winters and she made the first slash he parried and returned with a counter thrust. Winter dodged and slashed once more, Ferox blocked the attack and they locked blades for a second before pushing each other away. Both took a few more warm up swings and strikes before getting serious. Ferox may have been younger than the Atlas specialist but he was holding her back well they locked blades again.

“I’m impressed someone so young is as skilled as you are!” she said pushing him back.

“Learning to fight in order to become stronger is much different than learning to fight to survive!” He responded rushing straight forward she prepared to block his attack but wasn’t prepared for him dashing to her left then slashing at her side. 

His blade glanced off her aura he spun around then slashed at her back once again glancing off her aura, she quickly turned and slashed at him. Ferox leaped back the tip of Winter’s saber grazing off his aura.

“Truly you are quite skilled however,” she detached the second blade within her saber. “I’m curious about the extent of your skills.” Ferox smirked pulling his hunting knife from his sword sheath’s secondary slot  before twirling it around gripping it with the blade facing behind him.

“You’ll know when you stop holding back.” 

They rushed at each other swords meeting daggers, they locked once more and Winter summoned a beowolf to attack Ferox but he did the same his beowolf ripping her’s apart. The fight went on but as expected Ferox lost the match. The two stood away from each other Ferox was panting and Winter was breathing slightly faster than normal.

“Well thank you for sparing with me Mr. Beastia.”

“A pleasure Ms. Schnee thank you for the lesson.” The two sheathed their swords and went back to what they were doing before. 

Ferox and Rena later swept the doubles round and decided Ferox would move on a head to the finals. Then it happened Yang had broken Mercury’s leg after she won her match, Ferox was both shocked and skeptical.  _ No Yang would never do that, not willingly or unless she absolutely had to _ . Ferox thought walking right to team RWBY’s dorm after the incident as he walked he caught Ironwood’s gaze who stopped him.

“And where do you think you’re going?” 


	14. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fall of Beacon, and the loss of many friends how will FEAR handle this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just occured to me I uploaded chapter 13 twice, I'm sorry lol

After talking to Yang telling her he knew something was up, she seemed alright then he had to report to the arena. The randomization complete it was Ferox against Romulus Nightshade.  _ His semblance is anti aura, boosts his physical strength, and speed, as well as his senses. It can also hide him from grimm we’ll see if mine are any different from her’s _ . He thought as the stage rose once the other combatants left. Romulus was taller than Ferox with short black hair, wolf yellow eyes, wolf ears, deathly pale skin. He wore a white shirt, under a black leather jacket, around his wrists were two titanium bracelets, his jeans were tucked into his steel toed boots.

“Hey Ferox.” he smirked flicking his wrists as the countdown started. When he flicked his wrists his bracelets unfolded into full gauntlets with beowolf markings on the arms as well as a strange symbol on the hand plates (it’s Salem’s symbol). He swung his arms to his sides and two sword blades shot out from the gauntlets.

“Close quarters then? Fine.” Ferox drew Cerberus and today decided to bring out Vánagandr the sword he had gotten from Sienna. Vánagandr’s blade shined in the low light and when the countdown was over Ferox and Romulus wasted no time rushing at each other clashing blades, the steels sparked off each other and the two separated with their backs to each other, they turned towards each other and exchanged a series of slashes parries and blocks. The look on Romulus’ face was pure insanity, Ferox knew something wasn’t right just from looking into his opponent's eyes alone he knew... _ This guy he’s out for blood. _ He thought parring Romulus’ blade upward, then blocked the other sword with Vánagandr before kicking Romulus in the chest forcing him back. Ferox quickly sheathed his swords and flicked his wrists Ouroborus and Leviathan slide into his hands.  _ Until I figure out why he’s unsettling me so much I’m going to keep him at a distance _ . Ferox threw Ouroboros Romulus knocked it away. Ferox pulled on the chain before using it as a whip and just grazing Romulus’ cheek. 

Romulus growled and rushed towards Ferox who threw Leviathan at him as he pulled Ouroboros back into his hand and repeated the same basic movements keeping Romulus away from him. After about a minute Ferox had worn down Romulus’ aura to fifty percent both were panting slightly. Ferox smirked as the two twisted daggers slid up into his coat.

“You’re semblance, it has another affect to it doesn’t it?” 

“So you figured out that due to its nature my semblance naturally gives off an unsettling feeling.” 

“Exactly,” Ferox agreed drawing Vánagandr and Lilith. “Having deduced that let’s go wolf boy.” Ferox’s tail whipped the ground before he ran to the left firing Lilith as he circled around his opponent. 

Romulus cut through all the bullets but was thrown to the ground by the dust quickly reloading Ferox changed to burn dust and began to charge forward. Romulus dodged the bullets and slashed at Ferox with rage in his eyes and Ferox smirked knowing he had already won this fight. Romulus was running on only rage and it was gonna be his downfall, Ferox deflected and parried all of Romulus’ attacks before putting Lilith inches from his face and pulling the trigger sending a massive fire ball into the faunus’ face point blank. 

Romulus went skidding back and checked his aura smirking noticing Ferox was  slightly under half. He stood and took something from his coat as Ferox rushed him, “Rest in pieces!” He grinned pressing a button on the detonator switch in his hand. Vánagandr’s blade exploded in a ball of fire and metal. The cloud created by the explosion completely covered Ferox, the crowd gasped in shock as Romulus laughed his head off like a madman. 

“What’s so funny!?” Ferox’s voice roared as he stepped out of the cloud of smoke, shards of his sword sticking out of his body blood rushing down his face and arms. “Did you think I was going to roll over and die, from an attack like that?! What do you take me for clown!” Ferox had just enough aura to stay in the fight he whipped Leviathan out the chain wrapped around Romulus’ leg and with the remaining strength Ferox possessed he smashed Romulus into the stage floor throwing him into the air before using the weapon to slam him back down into the ground one last time depleting his aura. Once it was clear Romulus wasn’t gonna get back up as he was unconscious Ferox spit some blood onto the stage floor and retracted his weapon into his sleeve though his coat was completely tattered to hell. “Next time try a little harder with a bigger explosion.” 

As soon as Ferox walked off the stage floor he collapsed in the hallway leading to the preparation room out of sight of the crowd. Rena came running around the corner and leaned Ferox against the wall.

“Ferox what the fuck happened out there?” Her tone was a mix of fear, sadness and concern.

“Rena please just calm down go get the medics I’ll be fine sitting here for a bit.” Ferox put on a brave smile though he knew his injuries were pretty serious. 

“I already sent Genus and Emma to get them…” She was looking him over frantically.

“Love you Angelfish.” He smiled at her his left eye closed as blood was slowly running down it. Soon enough Genus, Emma and the medics ran into the hall loading Ferox onto a gurney and taking him to the infirmary.

Luckily for him no vital organs were punctured and he escaped with stitches on his arms, legs, and stomach, with a butterfly bandage on his head as well as a few burns. After an hour he was allowed to leave the infirmary and go back to his dorm. He tossed his tattered coat onto the bed and changed into a fresh set of clothes before calling Sienna on a video call. She picked up almost immediately.

“Oh Ferox thank the gods you’re alright…” she looked worried her ears were pinned down to her head her eyes wide with fear. Ferox smiled a bit.

“So I was right… you didn’t rig that sword.” Ferox sighed and smiled more. “It’s going to take a lot more than that to kill me sis.”

“I can’t believe they tried to hurt you with my gift… I’ll make sure they pay for this they will pay for doing this!” her fear was replaced with anger “I’m coming down there.”

“No Sienna don’t you dare leave Mistral, I’m fine I can handle this. Once everything is over and done with for the year I’ll come home and you can scold me all you want for letting my guard down. Sound good?” 

Elsewhere Romulus was chained to his hospital bed Ferox had done a number on him but what was done Ironwood recognized as self defence. Romulus’ ears were pinned down he was praying he wouldn’t hear her voice but then a little girl in a black dress appeared in his room.

“Tsk tsk tsk. Romulus you were supposed to draw it out of him.” Sanguis said.

“Please mistress Sanguis I’m sorry I know I failed please give me one more cha…” he was cut off by Sanguis putting one of her spikes just centimeters from his left eye.

“Mama doesn’t look fondly on failure Romulus. In our plan there is no second chances you’ve left mama and myself no choice.”

Moments later a nurse walked into the room with Romulus’ dinner to find his body impaled by ten black spikes sticking out of his chest all around and one through his heart the word failure written in blood on the wall. The nurse screamed in terror and ran from the room pulling the alarm putting the hospital on lock down. However nothing would be done as back at the Amity Coliseum Penny had been ripped to shreds by Pyrrha. Then Cinder’s voice came over the airwaves. 

“This was not an accident, this is not a tragedy. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians. But are in reality nothing more than men.” 

Ferox started to gear up slinging his coat over his body and strapped Cerberus to his hip kicking his door open and walking down the hall scroll in hand calling someone.

“The headmasters of the huntsmen academies hold more power than most armies and one was audacious enough to try to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army mercilessly torn apart by another star pupil. Never mind the attempt at murder committed by another Atlas student. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent girl? I don’t think the grimm can tell the difference.”

“Shut the fuck up shut the fuck up you horrible bitch.” Ferox was walking up to the school looking for her.

“And what I ask you is Ozpin teaching his students? First a brutal dismemberment and now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should conduct themselves with more honor and mercy. But I have seen neither. Perhaps Ozpin thought defeating Atlas in the tournament would make would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to a tyrannical dictator  who has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces.”

“Cinder where the fuck are you?!”

“Honestly I haven’t the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I the existence of peace is fragile. And the leaders of the world conduct their business with iron gloves. Hailing from Mistral I can assure you the situation there is...equally undesirable. We are on the brink of war. Yet we the citizens are left in the dark. So I ask you when the first shots are fired who do you think you can trust?” just as the transmission cut out.

“We sure as hell can’t trust you!” then the sound of a sword being drawn and gunfire then nothing.

Rena, Genus, and Emma found Ferox panting on the roof holding his side, “Boss!” Genus shouted Emma pressed a button.

_ “You alright? _ ” 

“Yeah you three I’m fine…. Right now we have bigger things to worry about Grimm are invading the city and school so you’re orders… kill any and all grimm you come across, and if you see Mercury, Emerald or any member of the White Fang don’t hesitate to bring me their heads. But if you see Adam he’s mine, you are not to engage you are not to pursue understood?”

“Yes boss!” They shouted and ran off. 

Ferox stood up and closed his eyes raising his hand to the sky,  all his grim appeared and he ordered them to kill the other grimm before drawing his sword seeing Ozpin, Jaune, and Pyrrha running towards the tower.  He shook it off he would have no part in it, no part in that abomination of a machine. 

“It should be destroyed.” He moved on and started to massacre grimm and White Fang alike  but he couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was following him he whipped around a few times only catching glimpses of a tale and black hair. He looked up into the sky and saw a locker heading towards an airship and knew it was most likely Ruby. He shook his head and hitched a ride on his Nevermore. He was delayed however due to the Griffons and other Nevermore all over the place. 

When he got there he saw Neo go flying and Torchwick attacking Ruby, this made Ferox’s blood boil. 

“You wanna be a hero?! So how about you play the part and die like every Huntsmen in history! I will keep doing what I do best lie! Cheat! And Survive!” He went to attack again but a black blade sprouted from his chest his blood staining his white coat.

“Sadly Roman, survival isn’t on the table today.” Ferox whispered into his ear and shoved the sword deeper into Roman’s torso before putting his foot to the mobster’s back and kicking him off his blade.

Roman stumbled for a minute until a massive Griffon swooped down and swallowed him Ferox made a face before shooting it with Alexander and accidently destroyed the cockpit causing the ship to go down. He escaped on his nevermore and Ruby used Crescent Rose to make it down safely. They met up with Weiss and when Ferox asked about Yang she pointed him in the same direction as she did her.

“Thanks Weiss.” Ferox ran off and rounded the corner decapitating a White Fang soldier and as he heard the battle cry of his sister saw Adam sever her arm then Yang’s body falling to the ground crimson swept the walls and he went to finish what he started only for Ferox to slash at Adam’s back. “Taurus!” 

Adam’s attention was now on him as Blake took Yang to safety “So this is where you’ve been hiding? Interesting a killer pretending to be a hero.” Adam smirked.

“I’m no hero. And you are no revolutionary you’re just a madman!” he pulled Lilith 

They fought and eventually Ferox was overwhelmed, he was coughing on the floor and shook his head  _ Damn it _

“I’m going to kill you and take your head back to Sienna before I kill her” Adam raised his sword and swung at him Ferox closed his eyes and heard a loud yelp. 

Ferox’s eyes opened to see Adam’s sword stuck inside Luna’s chest sticking out her back and Luna latched onto Adam’s shoulder with her mouth and her claws in his sides. Adam struggled and put his gun to Luna’s stomach and shot Luna’s arms went limp and she fell to the side and laid on the ground whimpering. Adam decided to retreat and left Ferox with Luna he gripped her close crying. 

“Luna don’t you dare die on me!” She looked up at him and nuzzled his cheek before evaporating into mist. Ferox’s eyes widened as he held nothing but air and his body flashed as his aura returned. Tears fell from his eyes and he clenched his fists. “They’re going to pay for this…” He got up and headed for the tower.

Using a combination of gravity dust rounds and Leviathan he made it up to the top in time to see Ruby on the other side and Pyrrha turn to dust before fading away. The agony on Ruby’s face made his heart ache. Then her eyes flashed silver and everything faded away in its light the dragon roared Cinder screamed and black mass moved in front of Ferox shielding him from Ruby’s rage. When the light faded, one of Ferox’s Geists stood in front of him it’s arms stretched out defensively to the sides the once black armor had been turned pure white and out the chinks silver energy steamed out of it as the empty suit of armor fell to the ground in pieces to reveal Cinder standing over Ruby who had collapsed ready to strike her one of her hands covered her face Ferox drew Cerberus and rushed forward.

“Hands off!” he slashed severing Cinder’s arm and kicking her away from Ruby. He quickly scooped her up and leaped off the tower using Leviathan to get down safely. Once they landed on the ground Ferox stumbled his aura ran out again and he collapsed dropping Ruby on the ground he tried to stand but couldn’t blood dripping from his chest indicating he blew his stitches. “Someone! Help! I can’t...damn it…” Ferox forced his body to crawl and shielded Ruby as an Ursa Major rushed at them only to be decapitated Ferox only saw the scythes and heard the rattling of chains and a flash of a white cloak before he passed out. 

 

Timeskip

The Rose House on Patch

 

Ferox woke up in sweat pants and an old T-shirt he looked around and smelled salt water. He smiled slightly before standing up and walking around a bit, he walked into the hallway and knew exactly where he was.

“Patch…” he said with a sigh. “I wonder if they’re mad at me for leaving…” he muttered to himself sitting back down on the bed then he remembered what happened on the tower a jolt went though his body and he shivered. He got up and remembering the lay out of the house went straight to Ruby’s room

He opened the door and saw Qrow, a man he knew was Taiyang and Ruby. Tai turned to him and smiled. “So you’re awake.” he said.

“Yeah… it’s been awhile…” 

He stayed there while he trained and healed his injuries. He gave orders to Rena, Genus and Emma. Emma was to go with Weiss to Atlas, Genus was to follow Blake, Rena was to return home to Mistral and keep an eye on Sienna. Several weeks went by, and Ruby had ran away with Jaune, Ren and Nora. Yang had fallen into a depression and Ferox was only improving his skills with a sword and his guns. Eventually he received the green light to go and find Ruby that night he packed up and found a few things on his bed. With them a note

“ _ You’re always welcome here son. _ ” He smiled.


	15. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FEAR is scarred around Remnant,  
> Genus has been sent to Menagerie  
> Rena is back in Mistral  
> Emma has gone to Atlas to assist Weiss   
> and Ferox? he is looking for his adopted sister Ruby Rose.  
> And Sanguis is on the hunt for a mysterious Tyrant, who could that possibly be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC (who will return in the future) Noir Schnee, Creator Winter1112  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope I've done my fellow creator's character justice for the brief time she has appeared

The following day after visiting Summer’s grave Ferox returned and opened the things on his bed. Most of the things were from Tai who Ferox still saw as his adopted father, one from Atlas which confused and concerned him and the last from Mistral. First he changed out of his old clothes, he now wore his same old black boots with red laces, gray jeans with red stitching a black belt with the Black Guard emblem on the buckle, Cerberus strapped to his hip a black long sleeved V-neck shirt over all of this his new grey trench coat that had black and red metal plates on the upper arms and back. Under the coat were loops for his knives and holsters for Alexander and Lilith with slots for extra magazines and dust crystals, on his hands were fingerless gloves with black plates on the backs. He then turned his attention to the two packages. 

“Mistral first cuz I don’t trust Atlas as far as I can throw them.” He picked up the package and opened it inside was a black dagger, Ferox recognized it as the one his mother always had on her hip his eyes widened. Inside was a note and picture, 

“ _ Dear Ferox _

_ I know you have no reason to believe me, but it’s Ama your big sister. I saw your matches from the Vytal festival. I’m so proud of you mom and dad would be proud too, I can’t explain everything in this letter but I wanted to give you our mom’s knife I love you enclosed is a location you can meet me at if you want to see for yourself as well as a picture hopefully I’ll see you soon.” _ Ferox looked at the dagger and smiled he switched it out with his old one which had chips and chunks taken out of it and replaced it with the double edged blade with sarrades on closer to the hand guard. Now for the one that was most likely to explode, 

“Let’s hope you have more sense than Romulus did Ironwood.”

He opened it to reveal a single edged sword with a slight curve to the blade the guard lined up perfectly with the slight flare in the edge the hilt was made of metal with a slight spike pommel.  _ Luna _ engraved on the blade. Inside was a note

_ “Mr. Beastia _

 

_ I’m sorry for my student destroying your sword in the festival and I am even more sorry for the loss of Luna to my understanding you had that grimm since you were a child. I know it can’t begin to make up for what I’ve said and tried to do to your team but please accept this new sword. It’s made from the strongest materials Atleasian scientists have and use in our armored battle ships. Once again I’m sorry for my actions in Vale and towards you  _

 

_ James Ironwood” _

 

Ferox sighed and took the sheath for the blade out sheathing it and attaching it to his hip behind Cerberus once that was done he drew the sword and gave it a few swings and smiled at the sound of air passing though the holes in the blade it was a howling like sound. Sighing he sheathed his sword and checked his aura 95% all of his grimm were gone with the acception of Mechka and Ragnarok. He shook his head then went to the yard his bag slung over his back, he walked to the shed and pulled a cloth off a black motorcycle he sat down and started the engine. After saying goodbye to Tai and Yang he made a promise that he’d keep Ruby safe. He drove off down the path to the docks caught a ship to Anima. From the boat he sped off heading right for Mistral. On the way he almost hit a girl he swerved, missing her but was thrown from the bike before it crashed and exploded. He rolled onto his side and groaned

“Fuck!” He shouted throwing his helmet to the side of the road and sitting up his aura took the hit for him but he was going to be sore in the morning. “My bike!” he looked at the girl who was standing there shocked at what just happened she couldn’t be older than thirteen and looked like she just escaped from somewhere from the chains on her arms and legs “you okay?”

“I’m fine are you?” she asked looking at him then at the burning wreck. Ferox’s tail flicked in annoyance and he sighed.

“Yeah I’m good. But what’s with the chains?” Ferox asked.

“Well I just like to wear them.” She smiled. “I go to Sanctum so I use these as my weapons.” Ferox nodded a bit still finding this strange but decided not to question it.

“How much farther to Mistral? Or at least the next village?” 

“Not too far I live there so come on.” her eyes were glowing in the darkening light.

“The sun’s going down I’d rather make camp…” 

“No it’s okay we can get you to the next village before sun set and you can sleep in a real house in a real bed.” Ferox sighed.

“If you insist.” 

The two got walking and had a lovely conversation about the world, he found out she was a faunus with a cat tail and that she was actually really good with using her chains to kill grimm, they had more than a few run ins with the beasts. Finally they reached a small village, she went back to her home and he got a room at the Inn. Ferox started to think about the girl and her story it seemed suspicious and off. 

“Who was that?” He sighed before going to bed and woke up early the next day, he packed up his things paid his lein and headed out. 

Once he was outside the village boundaries he heard rustling in the woods and as he kept walking saw people lurking in the bushes. He kept walking as if there was no problem, though he was fully aware of the people following him. He walked up to a land post with a few arrow signs one pointing to Shion, and another to some other villages in the other direction. Knowing Ruby would have to go to Shion he decided to go there. He managed to tame one or two grimm along the way and send them off but still his followers persisted. Growing annoyed he put his mask on and stopped at a small clearing and shouted.

“I know you’re there!” Four people came out of the bushes, 

Two of them were men and the other two were women with long black hair.

 “Make this quick  Amabilia I have somewhere to be soon.” The woman who spoke had long black hair a shallow cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets with fingerless gloves. Ferox knew who she was he had several run ins with her and a fairly recent one on the train. Ferox’s hand went to Cerberus’ hilt.

“What’s this about? Raven!?” 

“Aw does my baby brother not recognize me?” the other girl said, she had long black hair tan skin, scales ran up her arms with claws at her finger tip her eyes were the same red as Ferox’s she wore black jeans a red button up over a grey shirt and thigh high boots. On her right was a shas containing daggers and throwing knives as well as a pistol.

“Who are you?” Ferox was about to draw Cerberus but the woman put her hands out in front of her.

“I’m Ama your big sister, I know it’s been years but it’s really me.” Ferox hesitated. 

“Prove it.” Ferox growled. So she went down the line of everything she knew about him his birthday the day the mine collapsed and his favorite food from when he was three. “Last question...where did you go?” Ferox’s voice quivered his hands shook.

“The day the mine collapsed I was stuck in an uncollapsed area as it began to cave in I unlocked my semblance and I ended up deep within Raven’s camp. I can teleport back then I couldn’t control where I ended up but I also couldn’t leave. For a while I was their prisoner then I showed them my worth and they took me in. After that I came looking for you in Atlas but you were gone.” 

That’s when Ferox dropped his guard  the two men pulled guns and shot at him as Amabilia threw a knife. Ferox dodged the shots and caught the knife throwing it back at her. “Nice try!” he pulled Cerberus and Lilith. “You always were a sneaky person Ama,” he shot at her and Raven they both dodged as he sliced one of the men’s guns in half before putting his sword blade to his throat and his gun to his head. “Give it up, unless you want him to die.” 

“You don’t have the guts to…” Raven was cut off by the sound of Lilith going off and the body of her underling hitting the ground. Amabilia was shocked at what her brother had just done.

“Ferox?” she stepped back.

“I didn’t want to do this but you left me no choice. You don’t just attack someone without expecting to get another person killed. It’s been a long time I’m not the four year old mourning the death of his family. I am Ferox Beastia, leader of the Black Guard and the judge, jury and executioner of the White Fang. So you want to come at me prepare to lose your life no matter who you are.” blood pooled at his feet as he stepped around the body, “so you have two options leave now and live or stay and face his fate.” 

“You’ve become strong baby brother, not many can simply kill a man and act like it was nothing. So I’ll tell you where that girl is and where she’s heading. The little girl is going to Shion village unfortunately that village is gone now.” 

“Well thanks for telling me the obvious facts Ama now if that’s all I’ll be going.” Ferox started walking down the path but the last man with the gun fired at him, he dodged the shot and threw a knife at him it dug right between his eyes. “Keep it I don’t want it back.” 

“What makes you think I’ll let you leave given what you’ve done?” Raven asked.

“If you want to stop me then go ahead and try but I’m going after Ruby you get in the way well I’ll just have to move you.” 

Ferox looked at Raven sword in hand death in his eyes. Raven scoffed and left with Ama leaving the two dead people on the forest floor he kept walking growing his new pack of beowolves. Ferox eventually came upon the ruined village and sighed shaking his head,  _ Of course this was what happens _ . He thought and kept walking through, he came upon someone looking over the wreckage.

“I thought I might find you here Qrow.” He said getting the attention of the old drunk. 

“So you’re finally off your butt huh kid?” Qrow looked at Ferox a slight hint of contempt in his voice.

“Who said I was sitting on it?” Ferox’s tone changed on a dime. “Just because I wanted no part in what you wanted to do to Pyrrha doesn’t mean I betrayed you so how about you change your damn attitude.” 

“Look kid I had the same feelings as you and the girl that machine is evil and shouldn’t exist but..” 

“But nothing! Now if you know where Ruby and the others are heading tell me so I can get to them.” 

 

Meanwhile in Atlas, Emma was walking though a crowd of people her hood drawn over her face arms completely covered a special device on her person to help regulate her body temperature. Unlike most faunus Emma was cold blooded and needed to use the sun or other means to help warm her body. She was currently following Weiss Schnee through the city, she was with her butler and little brother. She kept her head down and herself at a good distance so she wouldn’t be spotted by the Schnees or picked up on any Atlas cameras. Eventually she found herself sitting in the same coffee house she warmed her hands up with some hot cocoa and sighed  _ Damn it boss why did you have to send me here? Meanwhile Genus and Rena get to go to Mistral and Menagerie warm nice places… _ then she sneezed loudly catching Weiss’ attention  _ Shit shit shit _ .

“Bless you” she smiled.

“Thanksss.”  _ SHIT _ she thought

“Wait...Emma?” Weiss walked over and Emma sighed again taking her scroll out and pressing a button.

_ “Yes Weiss it’s me _ ” 

“What are you doing in Atlas? Didn’t you and your team head back to Mistral?” she asked sitting down.

_ “Not exactly, Rena and Ferox are in Mistral Genus has gone to Menagerie. Ferox’s orders.” _

“Why would he order you to come here?” Weiss asked.

“ _ To help you should you want to run away _ .” 

“I see….well where are you staying?” Weiss seemed worried knowing her past with Atlas she wanted to make sure she was okay.

“ _ The Black Guard has several hidden bases in Atlas mostly by White Fang outposts for easy accessibility but I’ve been bouncing from one to the other _ .” She shivered a bit.

“Well… would you like to come to my house?” Weiss asked, Emma blinked a bit and shook her head a bit.

“ _ I couldn’t ask you to do that Weiss thank you for the offer. _ ” 

“Please I insist besides it’s not a good idea for you to be wondering all around Atlas by yourself.” 

“ _ Well if you’re sure… _ ” Emma seemed very nervous about this.

“Look if you’re worried about my father don’t be.” Weiss said but then looked at Emma’s scroll.

“ _ Your father had his hand in Project Ares as well Weiss. It’s why I can’t look at you without a pained expression on my face you look so much like her… _ ” 

“Like who?”

“ _ Like Noir she was my batch mate, and in order for Genus and I to escape with the others she stayed behind and sacrificed herself to save us… _ ” 

“I’m sorry, Emma. But please come stay with us? I’ll make sure no one finds you and this way you won’t have to come looking for me if I do want to leave.” She smiled Emma sighed and gave in agreeing to go with her. Weiss smiled and took her by the hand and introduced her to Kline and Whitley. Emma smiled and introduced herself with her scroll and Whitley said.

“It’s awfully rude not to speak.” Before Weiss could interject Emma pressed a button.

“ _ I don’t speak because I can’t speak little boy, I didn’t choose to be mute anymore than the elderly choose to die _ ” the entire time the robotic female voice spoke Emma had a smile on her face and a murderous look in her eyes.  _  I don’t like this little boy one bit _ she thought as they headed back to the mansion. None of Weiss’ wealth surprised her though when she saw her mother already drinking in the courtyard the next day she got the hint the world  _ Perfect _ was an exaggeration.

She got the feeling she was being watched as well, but it wasn’t a human presence she felt. One day while listening to Weiss practised she saw a small black nevermore perched on one of the lamp posts in the courtyard. She smiled at Weiss and told her she was going to go for a walk. She walked a little ways into one of the very few wooded areas in Atlas she had her special thermal regulated clothes on so she didn’t have to worry about the cold climate of Atlas. She sighed and decided to go back but soon heard rustling and howles of a large pack of Beowolves, she pulled her dagger and took a defensive stance extending it into spear form and stabbing the first one in the chest before slashing out of its side and cutting the second’s throat The beowolves weren’t a problem but in Atlas Beowolves are the least of hiker’s worries and she heard what she was praying she wouldn’t.

“Ssshit.” she muttered dodging a pale gray arm of a very rare grimm she jumped out of its reach and stared it down. 

The beast stands about seven feet tall is covered in matted gray fur boney plates moving up it’s forearms, covering its chest sides and lower legs. The grimm had clawed hands and thin frame it’s entire head looked like a deer skull under it was a human like mouth with sharp teeth. It’s arms were long and it stood hunched over. It’s rib cage was exposed and Emma could see it’s glowing red heart.  _ Lovely a wendigo and me with no burn dust... _ she thought squairing her stance. The beast let out a ghostly roar, before rushing at her. It threw out its massive claws and slashed at Emma. She leaped over it slashing at its face only for it to whip around and slam her into the ground. Emma recovered and made a horrifying discovery. Her clothes were torn and the device that regulated her body temperature was broken.  _ Damn it… _ she dodged another attack from the wendigo and managed to stab it in the chest but missed it’s heart, it roared in outrage and threw her against a tree she slid to the ground and groaned in pain her aura was already low from the Beowolves but now she was out completely, she looked at the beast as it lumbured over and was about to strike but then she heard a roar and howl the last thing she saw before passing out was a large Ancient Beringel and Alpha Beowolf stop the beast’s strike and a black blade be ran through the Wendigo from behind. On top of slipping out of consciousness and her body slowly cooling she thought she was seeing things because as the beast decayed she thought she saw a girl who looked exactly like Weiss but with Red eyes black hair and wolf ears wearing a black dress.

“N...Noir?” Was all she was able to say before passing out from being out of aura. When she awoke she shot right up and shouted. “Noir!” Looking around to only see the guest room she was staying in and Weiss sitting next to her bed with a worried expression on her face.

“Who?” she asked, causing Emma to sigh shaking her head tears streaming down the side of her face. 

“Noir isss the clone from project Aressss and ssshe was made from your DNA. ssshe hasss ussse of your family sssemblancessss and thousssandssss of grimm at command.” 

“So father cloned me, and this Noir is the product of that?”

“Correct.” Emma nodded.

“I see, I’m very sorry but I don’t believe you.” 

“Thatsss fine I wasssn’t expecting you too.” She stood up and walked over to her bag and pulled out an old beat up picture and showed it to Weiss “here'sss your proof.” 

Taking the picture Weiss gasped, the picture contained Emma, Genus and a girl who could have been Weiss’ photo negative twin but with wolf ears. She didn’t understand why this photo existed but everything Emma was saying now made perfect sense.

 

Elsewhere Blake Belladonna stood on the side of a ship she had just disposed of her ribbon. She was unaware of two people watching her both dressed in cloaks, a little later the sun was about to set yet there was something off in the air Black saw one of the figures in the cloaks and drew her sword and they backed off. As they did this a large dragon rose from the depths, it’s underbelly was covered in bony armor it’s back had spikes it roared at the boat and Blake took action meanwhile from the prow Genus watched with sparkling black eyes he had never seen such a beautiful monster in his life. When Blake was slammed back onto the deck by the creature Genus took action as Sun saved her from a blast of lightning from the monster. Blake was surprised to see both of them Genus didn’t waste time allowing Blake to yell at her he simply leaped off the boat the soles of his boots glowed black allowing him to defy the laws of gravity his boots had gravity dust in the heels. He spun in the air and kicked the creature in the face it roared at him as playing cards exploded in its face. 

The grimm roared outraged at the spider faunus’ attack and smashed its head into him knocking him almost into the water. Genus caught himself on the prow of the ship and threw himself back at the beast drawing Equinox. The creature snapped at him but he spun holding both blades parallel slashing one of its fangs off. 

“Well? Gonna let me do all the work you two?!” he shouted as the beast grew wings. Sun and Blake were both on the beach while Genus was shooting cards at the monster as it flew around the ship causing mayhem they joined him on the deck Sun blocking another lightning attack. 

“Huntsmen!” shouted the captain. “If you can clip its wings and guide it towards the bow we can take it!”  

“Well I mean you’re the ones with the swords.”

“Yeah send the social recluses to do the dirty work nice Sun.” Genus rolled his eyes and leaped from the boat. Sun used his clones to shoot himself and Blake into the air, Blake cut the left wing and Genus the right using his boots he got down safe and Sun caught Blake.

“Okay now you say.” 

“We’re not done yet love birds!” Genus was luring the dragon towards the bow of the ship and once it was in place the captain rammed then shot it with the heavy cannon. “Well I’d say that went well.” Genus sheathed Equinox and stretched his arms.

“Oh yeah up top!” Sun held his hand up but Blake had other plans she slapped Sun across the face then looked at Genus. Fearing the worst he put his hands in the air.

“I have an explanation! I have an explanation!” She relaxed a bit. “Let’s get back on the ship first and I’ll give you my reason for coming with you.” 

They boarded and as Sun chatted with some other faunus on the boat Genus got to explaining.

“So Ferox ordered you to follow me to Menagerie?” Blake asked

“That’s right.” Genus nodded.

“And he did so because he wants to see how bad the situation with the White Fang is?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Correct.” Genus said.

“He also wants you to protect me?” Her tone seemed angry.

“Well not protect more like watch your back.” Blake sighed and shook her head.

“Fine.” She looked at Sun.

“You’d think they’ve never seen a fight before.” Sun said.

“What are you doing here Sun?” She placed her hands on her hips.

“Digging the new outfit by the way never liked the bow.” he pointed at her and she slapped his hand away.

“Sun!” 

“Geez…” 

“Have you been following me?” Blake’s ears lowered on her head Sun looked worried.

“I saw you run off. Back when the tower fell, when we made it into Vale you made sure everyone was okay then just took off without saying anything.” 

“I had to.” She turned and leaned on the rail. “You wouldn’t understand.” Genus stayed quiet leaning against the ship wall.

“No I get it! The moment you left I knew exactly what you were doing”  _ There’s no way in hell he knew what she was doing _ . Genus thought.

“Really?” Blake seemed hopeful.

“You’re going on a one woman rampage against the White Fang!” 

“What?!” Blake shouted and Genus put his hand to his face shaking his head.

“You’ve always thought the White Fang was your fight, they show up, wreck your school hurt your friends. It makes perfect sense!”

“I can’t believe you…” Genus knew Blake lost all hope in Sun’s brain power he was clearly an idiot.

“But there’s no way I’m letting you do that alone! It’s an honorable approach for sure but you’re going to need someone to watch your back! That’s where I come in!”

“Sun I’m not going anywhere near the White Fang… at least not right now.”

“Seriously?” Sun seemed confused.

“I need to sort some things out.” Judging by her body language Genus could tell she didn’t want to be touched or wanting to talk at all.

“Then why not do it with your team? Your friends?”

“You’re one to talk! Unless Scarlet Sage and Neptune are below deck!” Blake snapped.

“You really think I could get Neptune on a boat? They headed back to Mistral, I told them I’d catch up. It’s not the first time I left them to take a boat!” Sun sat on the railing and Genus resisted the urge not to push him off into the water. “So If you’re not going after the White Fang where are you going?”

“Home, to Menagerie.”

“Well I’m coming with you. The grimm are getting worse you saw it yourself and just because you’re not going after the Fang doesn’t mean they’re not coming after you. Besides I’m kinda already on the boat.” 

“No shit sherlock.” Genus suddenly said making both Blake and Sun jump so much so Sun almost fell off the boat. “Yeah I kinda figured you forgot I was here. Happens.”

While Sun, Blake and Genus enjoyed the rest of the ride to Menagerie Salem, Cinder and Sanguis sat at the table Salem had her hand raised to Cinder, who seemed to be struggling to speak. It seemed almost painful.

“Do you feel it? Don’t fight it girl” Salem said.

“Come on sissy you can do it.” Sanguis smiled at Cinder from across the table

“It can sense your trepidation. You must make it dread you.”

From the hall a gurgling clicking sound was heard, an yellow light appeared and a seer came floating into the room passed a very scared looking Mercury and Emerald. It floated through the room and rested by Cinder and Salem, Sanguis giggled at the strange looking creature she so frequently road around on through the castle.

“Now Cinder, I’m going to ask you this once more and I expect a clear answer. Did you kill Ozpin?” Cinder looked to Emerald and went to motion but Salem slammed her hands on the table her eyes glowed bright red. “No! I want to hear you say it!” Sanguis flinched and Salem looked at her. “Go play with Tyrian.” 

“Yes mama…” She ran off her tail wrapped around her leg as she left the room

“Did you kill Ozpin?”

“Y-yes…” Down the hall they heard Sanguis shout.

“Bad dog! bad dog! bad dog!” Then they saw her running down the hall being chased by a beowolf all four in the room sighed then heard Tyrian’s crazy laugh and a yelp of the beowolf dying. “Thank you Uncle Tyrian.” 

“Let’s go find a rose and beast you little gremlin.”

“Okay!” then they left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I will try to update this story weekly/bi weekly  
> Currently I've hit a bit of a rut but I still have already typed up a lot of chapters for this story so not to worry ^_^  
> Please keep comments positive and constructive thank you


End file.
